Fire Emblem Awakening - Inheritance
by LightLord92
Summary: Based on my most recent walkthrough of FE13 with mods. The Shepherds of Ylisse find a lost traveler in their territory, without memory of who he is; the wheels of fate begin to move, as the forces of darkness prepare the return of the Fell Dragon. But why is there another one with the mark of the fallen? Something's amiss and it has brought into turmoil time and space themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok then, I will try to be more active in time skips, so to speak; firstly, I'd like to say that I'm having MANY problems working my way through Paladins o Light, so momentarily, I will be stop my work on it, try to clear out ideas, delete filler ins, and rather try to focus my mind on something different as I don't wish to stop writing at all. Anyways, while on university discussing with my friends strange gaming theories, I started developing one for the friends I have that I started dragging into the Fire Emblem fandom, and I tried to connect dots, the best way I could of course, there is nothing firmly stated related to the universes themselves. So, that's why I came up with this new fanfic, which is directly based on my last through of Fire Emblem Awakening; you guys might get a few surprises later on and mostly, I'd like to hear what fans out there think about the theories and connections, some I have found online, others just references to try and keep the relationship. It is needless to say that, if you're playing or you want to play the game, you might as well look at another fanfic, since this one contains SPOILERS on the game.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Emblem: Awakening – Inheritance<strong>

"_There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together... Like...invisible ties, connecting us. Giving us strength... WE forged these ties. WE strengthen them. If we preserve them, or break them, it will be by our choices, not some destiny."´_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Mysteries<strong>_

"_You shall be bound for eternity to me…there is no escape…to your fate…"_

There was just darkness and a soft feeling against his skin, he wasn't sure of where he was, nor what he was doing there. His strength was faltering very much as well, and he had never felt that weak before "This is it…I'm done for…" no memory on his mind, now a large book with blank pages, he was ready to embrace whatever it was that Naga had in store for him. Oddly enough, there was this feeling of regret and mourning deep in his guts, that there was something more he could have done but now that dream was lost completely. Slowly, his mind drifted away and he began falling asleep, unsure if it was fatigue…and suddenly silence.

Or so he thought, until some footsteps and voices began talking near to him; he felt as if one of them was blocking the sun from his face; he feared the worst at first, bandits, if they roamed this area, it would be simple to kill a lost wandering man and take everything from him, but from what he heard them talking about, he knew they were good people, a woman and a man, his voice though, it had a ring to it that for some reason, he could make out as if he had heard it before. Slowly snapping out of it, he began opening his eyes and leaning up, slowly.

"Hello there." The man said smiling warmly at him, he young lady beside him saying hi as well "Come on, give me your hand." His build was rather slim, yet he as strong and had proof of it, there was a strange crest on his right arm, a tear above what seems like two wings joined by a downward arrow; dark blue hair and eyes, wearing a one-sleeve blue toned outfit with knee-high boots, a white cape, and a silver steel armor plate on his left shoulder, belts connected across his outfit to pick a unique blade on his sheath. Without a second thought, he took his hand, in his own hand a strange mark, similar in shape, however instead of a drop, his had six eyes and wings protruding from them, and the arrow downwards had a zig-zag shape.

The man looked shy, walking backwards a bit, as the young lady got closer to them, smiling brightly; her hair combed in two pony tails to each side, with a white ornament on the front of her head; she was wearing a more casual looking yellow and brown knee-long dress a bit like a maid's uniform, with a corset on, underneath the skirt on the dress a metallic-like structure, wearing black boots "Are you alright?" she asked sweetly and caring, trying to reach closer to the man with a healing staff to see if he was injured; only making him walk backwards again, startled, panting a bit until he began calming down "Who are you?"

He tried thinking a moment as his two aiders waited patiently, it was then that it hit him "…Chris but…"

"But?" asked the blue haired man, staring at him, not challenging, but concerned, both of them; what would one expect when seeing a man dropped on the plains, far from any town or city.

"I can't…seem to remember much" his reply came a bit shaky as he looked around, only trees and green grass where the sight could reach "Where am I?"

"Oh dear" said gasping the lady, looking back at the man "it seems he could have amnesia, his memories won't be coming back soon if that's the case."

"I know." He nodded at her, turning his sight back a the man, the charismatic and wide smile showing off in his face once more "Don't worry, we'll help you, my name is"

"Chrom." Replied Chris, his eyes widening a bit at the sudden words spurting from his mouth, Chrom and the woman's faces seemed surprised yes, but not paying mind to anything other than that "How is it…" he thought to himself.

"Yes, I'm Chrom. I lead a group that watches over the Ylissean borders, the Shepherds." He then looked at the blonde lady "And this one here, is Lissa, my younger sister." She just giggled a bit, this seemingly starting to take an effect on Chris, as he was growing calmer and less nervous.

"Ylissean? It surely comes from…Ylisse right?" he added rubbing his head a bit trying to make out the works, to which Chrom nodded chuckling a bit.

"Yes, more specifically, you're in the Halidom of Ylisse, land of those who praise Naga and to the Exal bloodline."

"I see now." A slight pain in his head making his eyes close, as the words of Naga, Exalt, Chrom and Ylisse stung in his brain, blurred images of what seemed like a powerful and bloody battle sliding through his head.

Chrom rushed to his aid, helping him stand up "Everything all right?" but Chris couldn't answer, Chrom could tell he was in a real troubled state "It would be better if you came with us to Ylisstol."

"But Chrom, you sure 'you-know-who' would agree to this?" asked worried his sister.

"He will have to; I can't leave him around here on his own."

She then smiled and giggled softly closing her eyes "I see, well you're right; I rather get chastised again than doing nothing to help someone in need."

Chris just looked at the both of them, finally able to stand up correctly, for the first time smiling warmly towards them "Thank you…I really appreciate your help."

"Come then, Ylisstol is a bit far from here, but we should be fine."

* * *

><p>The three of them headed towards the north, passing through a small town that greeted the arrival of both Chrom and Lissa, they seemed very fond of the two of them, thought Chris. Surely these Shepherds were like the elite of a knight order or something among those lines, for the citizens and villagers to be so grateful and happy to receive them. He chuckled at the sight of the little kids rounding up Lissa and playing a bit; but he wasn't unaware of the other side of the coin, he could see in the older villagers a face that was hiding grief and concern, he wasn't sure how, but he could read their faces perfectly, and he could see through the masks they put up for the sake of the children.<p>

Before leaving around the afternoon, Chrom joined and talked with the elder of the village, Lissa was now waiting with Chris at the edge of the city's limits "You two sure are something." Said Chris out of the blue, snapping Lissa out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know much thanks to this…amnesia…but I am sure that, anywhere in this world" he said turning to smile at her "someone like you two, that aid and bring such joy to the people of a village, as well as picking up a total stranger that could be enemy or spy, or anything, you help him anyways."

"That's just the way Chrom is." She said giggling teasingly "He'd rather die than walk by, idle. Furthermore, if you were an enemy, wouldn't you have already-"

"Remember, amnesia guy in here." replied Chris interrupting her, to which she just laughed but nevertheless smiling teasingly.

The night rolled in soon thereafter, and the road towards the capital was a busy one. The three of them had no choice but to camp on the open field; Chris of them all had the hardest time sleeping. He just stared up at the sky, watching the dark sky. He could hear both Chrom and Lissa standing up not too long they had dinner. Suddenly, the earth began shaking loudly and tremendously.

Quickly and clumsily, he got up on his feet and looked around, a large pillar of ground rising up from the lands, and a shower of fireballs falling down the ground. He gasped, listening to a loud scream not too far from there; taking up his bag, he resolved on finding Lissa and Chrom. At the sight of the fire and the explosion, sudden quake shook the land once more; tall grass, rocks, boulders, and a few trees snapped off the ground to the air, as a dim light with a sphere form remained, absorbing the objects it pulled, until finally, it grew up out of nowhere "What the hell is that?!" shouted Chrom, protecting Lissa from some of the Debris that was falling.

The sphere opened, as if it was an eye lid, focusing on both Chrom and Lissa; from its core, two shadows began appearing, until they managed to get through the sphere and fall to the ground. They seemed like to adult men, heads crashing to the ground, whatever this thing was, it was a portal, and it had brought two people into this land; worried, both siblings looked at the bodies of the men, until one snapped up and began standing up "C-chrom…he's…a-a-a-alive?!" shouted Lissa stuttering more.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Chrom walking closely to the man, noting something out of place; a pair of bright crimson red eye, glowing from the human body, a horribly scarred face all across it, and a foul dark purple substance coming from the mouth of the creature, whatever it was. It picked up an axe from the ground and dashed right towards Chrom, who blocked the attack with his sword, barely in time to unsheathe a rapier he was carrying "Chrom!" he heard the shout as Lissa was now being confronted by the other creature that arrived.

In a vain effort, she tried running, however the creature grabbed her by her hair and was lifting its own axe, the edge aiming right at her neck; Chrom shouted desperately as he sliced in half the first attacker, trying to run as fast as possible to stop what seemed inevitable, until a blinding yellow flash shrieked. The creature didn't even know what hit him, until it was against the trunk of a tree trying to get up, only to be thunder struck once more, this time his body disintegrating into that same dark mist.

"Lissa, behind me!" shouted Chris, as he stepped from behind some trees, in his hands a magical tome of thunder, Chrom joined them soon enough, his sword in hand "What's the plan?" asked Chris as they saw themselves more of those foul creatures falling and surrounding them "You have one right friend?"

"Well…It'd be a lie if I said that…" Chris replied as he looked at the numerous creatures "We will have to take them one on one…else we won't hold up nicely…"

One of the creatures jumped from the blue, lifting his axe, and swinging it around towards Chrom and Chris, but they attacked back and cornered the small group. One of the bigger of the creautres stood up, firmly with an axe of steel, as it was ready to crush them both, barely brushing any vital areas. Both Chrom and Chris fell back, panting; some wounds on their arms, but nothing too serious, "Chrom, we have to strike him together."

"Let's see how that goes. We don't lose anything trying." He said as Chrom rushed forward dashing, as he unsheathed his sword "But this time, it will be with this one!" he said, unsheathing the regalia sword of House Ylisse, a golden clad blade with a silver edge and a space in the middle of the handler and the blade, the mythical Falchion.

In a single sweep, the blade managed to cut through the creature, making it shriek and fall on its knees in what seemed to be a painful cry, until finally Chris dashed to the side from behind Chrom, chanting a spell as his tome began shining brightly, with rune symbols drawing around his hand "Thunder!" he swung his arm casting a powerful strike of thunder right at the head of the creature, shocks going through his whole body, until it fell to the ground.

"Way to go guys!" said Lissa cheering up from them, as she stood close to them, and with whom seemed to be the leader of the group, taking down the last creatures was rather easier now. The battle managed to end without worries, as the three of them gathered around the body of the leader they stroke down.

"What could this creatures be?" said Lissa, poking him with the staff she carried.

"Beats me, but whatever they are, they are very resilient to pain and wounds." Added Chrom, as he then looked to Chris with a smile on his face "I'm rather curious as to knowing how you knew using a spell tome."

Chris scratched the back of his head, looking aside "I can't really say, but for some reason I noticed I had this book with me, it suddenly came to me."

"I'ts alright, I'm thankful you know how to use it, you helped save Lissa."

As the three were about to leave, a shriek once more caught them off-guard; the creature supposedly taken down stood up, still resisting and was picking up his axe again to strike down , she just closed her eyes as Chrom and Chris were still a bit away from her. Until a shadow leaped once more through the portal, before it shut closed, a slender figure of a person, with a mask covering her eyes from people's eyes, short and kind of combed dark blue hair, and nobility clothing; in a swift motion, this person unsheathed a blade and blocked the attack, however in a difficult position, struggling to keep the axe from reaching Lissa; she, Chrom and Chris just stared in amazement "I wouldn't mind…a little help!" shouted the masked stranger, still fighting the opposition of the creature.

Chrom immediately rushed, cutting through with a clean slice the back of the creature who just shrieked in pain; almost tuned up both the stranger and him, they stroke down the creature with a vertical and horizontal slice, the creature simply falling back once more, disappearing this time in a dark mist.

Finally resting from the slight ruckus and the sudden appearance of the monsters, Chrom walked up to the stranger, who just seemed to walk backwards a bit, difficult to read what his emotions were; Lissa finally got up after being looked after by Chris, both joining them "Thank you for saving me…had it not been for you I might have-"

"No need to thank me, milady." Said the man making a slight bow to Lissa "But I' afraid, this is just the beginning with those creatures."

"What do you mean?" asked Chris concerned, finding the fight with them a bit hard already.

"Might I ask the name of my sister's savior, and of such a fine and skilled swordsman?" asked Chrom, reaching his hand towards the masked man's, who didn't reply at all.

"My name is Marth…and what you have seen…is just the overture." He said, walking backwards a bit more "You've been warned…be wary, for an apocalypse is starting to grow behind the scenes."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chris: Next time, on Fire Emblem Inheritance!<br>Chrom: Wait…Marth? And apocalypse? By the gods, what are you speaking of?!  
>Chris: And gone with the wind, well, at least we made it to the capital now!<br>Lissa: And it seems the Exalt needs us to find more allies, but with the warriors of the north?  
>Frederick: It is only natural Princess Lissa and Prince Chrom.<strong>

**Chris: Wait, Princess? Prince? Guys, please fill me in!  
>Frederick: Long story, but it seems we face troubles still with the Risen.<br>Chrom: This and more, in our next chapter! Fire Emblem Awakening – Inheritance, Chapter 2: Fighting for Help!**

**?: Lord Chrom please wait for - *falls to the ground, face first***

**Chris: That is bound to hurt…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I'm having my free time and recovering my own schedules, without university to bother me, at least for now haha. Anyways, time that we get on with this, so far, there haven't been any tips or any important setups as to what this theory is, but most of you that are reading this fanfic and that have played the game might have an idea of the element. And it would make some sense in a fashion but then again, that's just me connecting points in different parts to try and assemble this fanfic idea. Onwards we go, with today's chapter. It is needless to say that, if you're playing or you want to play the game, you might as well look at another fanfic, since this one contains SPOILERS on the game. And also, I've decided to make some mayor tweaks here and there, but I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, original plot ideas of the anime, or music from the Fire Emblem series or any other I try to use, they belong to Intelligent Systems and/or Nintendo, their respective owners. All credit goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously, on Fire Emblem – Inheritance…<em>

_Chrom: We found a traveler unconscious on the ground; you sure have some skills to yourself Chris.  
>Chris: Well, thanks, but I still lack my memory. I don't know how I got in here.<br>Lissa: Yeah, but at least we're safe, or so we thought until those creatures appeared…and then HE helped us!  
>Marth: You're thanking me ahead of yourselves…there is something more working underneath what you can see.<br>Chris: And it's time to see what is bound to happen then. We shall see._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Unwelcome Visitors<strong>

* * *

><p>Silence, not a single word was spoken after what he said when the battle was over, but nobody reacted; Chrom, Chris and Lissa stared back at Marth, he wasn't moving yet, his hands were at his sides, even if the mask could cover his eyes, they could feel his gaze and stare at them. Chrom was worried, with his hand on Falchion's grip, his eyes focused on him "What did you just say?" he asked, still concerned of what was going on with him.<p>

Marth didn't move a bit, he was still focused and calmly looking at them, as if his words weren't that serious. It seemed as if, he was being rather cynic about it, or if he was fooling around or it held no importance to him "Yes." he said turning his back to them, staring at the sky high above "It is only a matter of time, but if only…" he said slightly turning his head to them, his eyes focused this time on Chris, who suddenly felt a strange jolt right through his hand. Without a word, Marth began running towards the woods, jumping above some boulders that fell from the explosions and quakes that shook the forest viciously. Chrom and his companions had no change to react however; he was gone with the wind and lost in the shadows of the night. More confused than getting any answers, it was useless to worry much about the details of that eerie conversation, the sole thought that the end of times were drawing nearer, just by what happened a moment ago, well it would indeed shake the world of anyone, it wasn't to be taken lightly.

"Well…" said Lissa, falling to her knees in a long and deep sigh, as Chris rushed to her side, trying to help her; it brought a smile to her face and helped her ease the tension from her close brush with death moments ago "that was odd. What were those things?" she asked as Chrom walked to them, unknown to any, a light gleaming in the middle space of the Falchion was now gone, a dim blue light that disappeared as soon as Marth disappeared in the shadows.

"I don't know, but whatever they were" he said looking back at the corpses, as they began disintegrating into dark mist, then fading away in the air "what the…what is going on in here?!"

"Chrom!" shouted Chris, looking at him, trying to bring back the focus to him "This may seem odd, but right now, we should focus on warn your allies, anyone you care for."

Chrom snapped out of his frustration, at not having any answers to the nature of what was going on around them "You're right." His eyes turned further to the north "Our first concern, will be reaching the capital as soon as we can. Chris simply let go a grin of satisfaction, but still, that stung that he felt a moment ago was concerning him a lot, it wasn't something usual that just be approaching a mysterious person you felt a strange pain in your hand after all "I'm sorry to say, we can't spare anytime resting for the moment being, once there, I think we might get a chance to rest."

"Owwww, come on Chrom!" added Lissa looking down and tired since they haven't slept at all with the sudden result of events "I can't…even…walk…" she added trying to persuade her older brother who simply smirked back at her.

"Well, look at the bright side: you have made a lot of exercise today." And let out a rather sarcastic laugh as he kept moving to the front "Come on, we need to get going."

Lissa and Chris were behind, as Lissa sighed out loud, getting up and starting to walk, Chris rather smiling at this interesting sight, finding it curious indeed that people were around here were that way, moreover family. And yet, he turned back to the dying flames, crumbled boulders, and the giant hole of the piece of earth that simply was lift from the ground, then following up his now friends, as they went ahead. At the distance, a shadow figure was standing, staring at them calmly as the winds began blowing from the east, Marth watched them carefully go, as he looked at the man behind Chrom and Lissa, wondering for a moment "…Who could that be?"

* * *

><p>The night route was very much one without any incidents occurring, save for a slip down some hills or bruising with rocks by Chris or Lissa as Chrom lead the way back to Ylisstol. The road was harsh, yes, but once they crossed the last town, they came in sight of the majestic city, rising in a hill by the forests, the bright whitish walls concealing the capital, with towers lifting at the keeps checkpoints looking over the borders of the biggest city in the halidom. As the three entered, with the guardsmen patrolling the borders not asking them about their motives or anything, Chris was baffled by looking at the height of the borders "Wow…this is quite breathtaking…" he added, walking with them into the town.<p>

"First time here I assume right?" asked Chrom with a wide grin drawing on his face, as Lissa was already at the market buying some provisions and food since she was rather exhausted by last night's journey back home "This is Ylisstol, my home." He said, giving a short tour by the downtown area to his new friend, as they were looking at the citizens and children winding up from one place to another, some of the greeting Chrom warmly and gratefully "It is, rather difficult to believe it given the past of our country and our barbarian neighbors…"

Chris looked at him with curiosity, his eyes catching every detail, he couldn't really believe how a beautiful city like this one could have a bad past, then again, he wasn't sure if his own was a clean one; his eyes then sat upon a statue of a woman right in the middle of a fountain, like an altar, a woman with long hair, a sleeveless full tunic and a long ribbon wrapped on both her hands from side to side, with pointy ears; Chris eyes met with the stone eyes of the statue as a vision of a huge demonic dragon appeared on his mind, engulfing the world in flames; then, a new image of a man, wielding what seemed to be Falchion, glowing with brilliant flames and the image of a woman behind him, a manakete by the look of things; Chrom saw him staring at the statue and snapped him out of his daydreaming "That's the statue of…" but he was cut off soon enough by Chris.

"Of Naga." he muttered as his vision was broken "Naga, the goddess you and your people worship, am I right?"

Chrom smiled, letting go a soft laugh "Well, aren't you a mind reader?" he teased him a bit as Lissa came back with some fruits for the two of them.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon." Said a voice behind the trio, as a tall man, encased in thick armor plate from head to toes stood there, staring at them, easily in his mid or late 30s and with a white shirt and a black tie underneath the armor "Lord Chrom, Lady Lissa, may I ask why did you two brought up a plegian to our country?" he asked rudely, staring back at Chris.<p>

"Frederick!" shouted Lissa surprised and then looking at the crowd that was gathering "Ummm, Chrom…I think we might be in some troubles…" she said concerned. Voices were slightly growing louder and into cheering, as a group of Pegasus Knights headed to them, with an older woman in the middle of them, she had slightly darker blonde hair than Lissa, the brand that Chrom had in his shoulder in her forehead, wearing a white royal tunic with green and yellow ornaments from House Ylisse, as well as a cape with the same color pattern and her front hair combed up with a crest like crown "Hello…Emm sister- I mean, Exalt!" she said kneeling, as well as Chrom. Chris immediately did the same as soon as he felt a chill down his spine from the cold stare of Frederick.

The woman smiled upon them, walking forward and outside of the formation of the Pegasus knights, pretty much to Frederick's dismay; she knelt and waved them to step up "Chrom, Lissa, I'm pleased to see you two are fine, I was getting worried when word of that fire reached the capital." She said looking at Chris, who was staring a bit too much at her, but smiling warmly back.

"Wait, so news have already reached here?" asked Chrom surprised, until Frederick coughed up a bit to catch their attention.

"Pardon my intrusion my lieges, but I should remind you all" he said staring once more at Chris with sharp eyes and a cautious personality, doubtful of him "we have an unexpected guest that shouldn't be too informed of our methods."

Knowing that Chrom was about to get into another argument with Frederick regarding his judgment, it was then that the Pegasus knights handed the Exalt a staff, which she used to calm them both down hitting the floor "We shall talk about this later on, my friends. For now" she said smiling at Chris "I can't thank you enough, Chris, for your help in keeping my brother and sister safe."

Chris bowed than to her, saluting her Highness, when it finally hit him in his head after realizing what he just heard "Wait a minute…if you're the Exalt and both, Chrom and Lissa are your siblings…wouldn't that mean…"

"Teehee, yes silly, I'm Princess Lissa of Ylisse."

"While I'm the Prince, and also, a member of the Shepherds of Ylisse."

* * *

><p>After some time in the capital, the group moved onward the royal palace, the main hall was even bigger from inside, and of course that Chris was very surprised, looking up and at all the decorations. Emmeryn and Chrom were giving him a tour around, while Lissa took that brief time for a nap, of course, Frederick was following his lieges, as he was still rather doubtful of the story that Chris was explaining to them of where he had come. Of course Chrom had come to his defense when Frederick and Phila, a young commander of the Exalt's bodyguards, also found it curious that he had the mark of Grima and knew of Chrom.<p>

"Very well then" said Emmeryn standing in front of all of them, having heard enough in her opinion. Chris was looking serious, he wasn't really surprised, he knew deep inside his story had a lot of holes, inconsistencies, and he would be doubtful of himself if he wasn't so sure of it "Chris, I don't see any reason as to imprison you, moreover, I owe it to you for Chrom and Lissa's safety."

Frederick looked carefully at Chris, the tall man still dubious of him, until slowly, a smile drew on his face "Pardon my strict appearance, but I must make sure that the royal family remains far from danger." He said coughing to excuse himself "Given that, let me introduce myself properly, I'm Frederick, the Wary one as some here call me."

"A pleasure to meet you all." Replied Chris, smiling back and nodding his head a moment "I know my story can really be hard to swallow, but that's all I know for now. Everything before meeting Chrom and Lissa…" he said feeling a slight pain in his head "Is just a blurry image…I recall a battle or two…and the name of Naga but anything besides that? Nothing." He said then kneeling before them "I owe Chrom my life, and as such, I will do my best so I can earn your trust, and make it worthy of your time."

"Gallantly spoken." replied Emmeryn as she giggled a bit "Chrom, have you thought of making him one of the Shepherds?" he only nodded with a laugh, soon enough putting some more pressure on Frederick "Turning the page now however, I would like to ask of you something Chris, and my brother Chrom."

"Yes your Grace?"

"I have some ill news from the borders. Scouts and patrols report an increasing activity from…" she said as Phila took the discussion.

"Plegians. They are starting to mobilize more and more." She said arms crossed and letting a soft sigh "Time and time, they raid the towns and get pushed back to Plegia, but it is only a matter of time."

"It is obvious their King is testing us, mocking, to try and produce a new war." Added Frederick quite serious "Last one was a complete disaster for both countries, and it seems their King is not forgiving and willing to put the past behind."

Emmeryn stood up and walked right in front of Chrom and Chris, looking concerned "If things escalate, we don't have the resources required to defend the citizens, they come first; and with those strange creatures starting to rise up also… Because of that, I want to ask of the Shepherds, if you could bring assistance from the north, from Feroxi."

"It is a country of warriors." Said Chrom explaining a bit more to Chris "And as for Plegia, they are our neighbors as well, but as you can see they have grown quite ruthless lately." He then turned to see his sister and nodded "I will do my best for Ylisse Emm, you have my promise."

"I will go as well to lend Chrom and the Shepherds a hand anyway I can." Replied Chris smiling, picking up his tome "One way or another, you will need help if it comes to fighting in the way."

"And expect it to be, from a nation that holds in high esteem power and strength." added Frederick as he walked towards the duo "It is settled then, I will travel with you, Lord Chrom. Who knows, maybe when we have enough men, putting posters to raise the morale of our troops with saying 'Chomr Wants You!' with you in a very bold pose, possibly nak-"

"Enough of that Frederick!" shouted Chrom nervously as he covered the knight's mouth with his hand, making both Phila and Emmeryn laugh, immediately following Chris. It was true he didn't know anything of his past self, even less where he came from, but right now it was the best moment for him. A feeling of belonging, he was growing happy to this, feeling in home, with a family "I think it should be best if you and your group rest easy tonight first Chrom, tomorrow at first hour you can start your marching." said Emmeryn warmly as she excused herself and left with Phila for her usual chores with the people and in the keep.

* * *

><p>Frederick and Chrom showed Chris to a room for guests in the keep, allowing him to stay until the morning for their next travel, Chris took off his large coat and layed on the bed, looking at the ceiling, and then at his mark. There was something about it that was keeping his mind busy. As time was rolling in, he suddenly fell asleep, but not calmly and soundly.<p>

_Where…am I…not again…_

His thoughts drifted madly, the mark appeared before him, with the eyes closed as they then opened up violently, glaring at him, when the words of Marth echoed in his mind "_You've been warned, be wary, for an apocalypse is starting to grow behind the scenes…" _Then, a catastrophic sight, as he saw a huge battle field with thousands of bodies laying on the floor around Ylisse, and a huge shadow covering the sky high. It seemed almost endless when suddenly a very loud and fearsome roar echoed and then, darkness, the void. There wasn't anything else that could be seen or heard. Until, a voice echoed in his mind _"__Well then, take care… I… I hope I see you again. I'm sure that I will someday…__" _it was a soft voice, one that made Chris grow calmer; then, a soft lullaby, as he pictured himself in the hands of a girl that looked back at him, she looked about 8 years old, and she smiled back at him "_Rest well my little brother, sleep tight, I'll protect you." _The rest of the night was most uneventful, he finally could bear his first calmed sleep, but what did all those fragments mean for him? That was harder to figure out, at least for now.

Finally, dawn arrived; everyone was gearing up as soon as the sun rose, Chris met them at a base away from the keep, Chrom and Frederick were gearing up already most of the heavy equipment, among a few weapons, they said one could never be sure and it was better to be prepared for any eventuality; Lissa arrived moments later after Chris, bringing the provisions she had acquired the other day "Hey Chris" she asked him while readying the horse saddles "were you ok last night?"

"Hmm? Why you ask Lissa?" replied Chris in response, faking a smile and putting up a straight face easily.

"I heard a lot of noise coming from your room last night, were you having a nightmare, or did you find the frogs I left in your bed?"

"Nothing really, just a dream of-" Chris suddenly shut down as Lissa laughed a bit behind her hand "You must be joking, you tell me you…"

"Oh enough of that, ok? So tell me, was something the matter?"

"I think, a few blurry memories came…but one I'm not so sure for the moment being."

"Pardon me, but all preparations have been made, milady, Chris, it is time for us to go." said Frederick approaching them with his horse as he was now armed with a lance and shield "We must be going."

"W-w-wait for me!" said a voice coming from the barracks of the Shepherds, as a woman was coming out, with a pegasus behind her until suddenly, she tripped with nothing and fell to the ground, face-first, while her Pegasus tried to help her stand up once more, Chrom and the others rushing to her aid.

"Ouch…that surely hurt…" said Chris lending her a hand with Lissa.

"Sumia, again tripping with the air?" said Lissa trying to cheer her up, as she rubbed her face a bit, looking at Chrom and everyone else, blushing and getting nervous.

"S-sorry…I was just" she shook her head quickly and stood cleaning off the dust in her clothes and armor, sighing "I want to go with you all, to try and help anyway I can! After all, I'm a Shepherd as well!"

"You're welcome aboard then Sumia." Replied Chrom smiling to her, as Chris nodded, looking at the way Sumia stared back at him, he could sense something was going in between them and as such, decided it would be best to let her join them. The group left with the blessings of the Exalt, heading off to the northern borders with Regna Ferox, it was their hope that this could help in keeping the situation under control a bit more.

* * *

><p>The group was moving calmly, while Sumia soared the skies now and then to check up on the route they were takin. It wasn't until some hours later that Chris decided to break the silence a bit "Say Chrom" he snapped out of his thoughts a moment when Chris talked to him "I was wondering, since I have not much memory, would you mind filling me in a bit on Ylisse? Like, history mainly."<p>

Chrom chuckled warmly as the group continued their road, when Sumia flew back to them "Well, were to begin…Frederick, would you mind helping me a bit here?"

"It will be a pleasure milord." Humble, the loyal knight began his tale "A thousand years ago, the world was deep in a dark war against humanity's greatest enemy, the Fell Dragon Grima; that is, until the first of the line of the Exalts appeared and forged a pact with our goddess Naga, in which she imbued her power on the legendary blade milord carries." He said watching Chrom's blade, much to the surprise of Chris.

"It was with this blade, that my sisters and mince ancestor managed to defeat and seal Grima, but of course" said Chrom looking at the horizon "Many argued this, as they felt the first Exalt was harnessing all power for Ylisse, as such, the Grimleal rose and left Ylisse, founding Plegia."

"Is that the reason then why they hate ylisseans Chrom?" asked Chris curious, starting to see a lead there, but it was misguided. Chrom shook his head, as Lissa turned rather sad, and Chrom was serious.

"The problems that Plegia holds against Ylisse are in fact founded on the war that their father waged on Plegia." Responded Frederick to Chris' curiosity as Sumia tried and cheer up her friends, to which Fredercik went ahead with Chris "I'd rather not touch this topic for the moment being, if you get my meaning."

Chris nodded looking at Lissa and Chrom, then back at the knight "I understand Frederick, and I'm sorry my inquiring brought this up."

Frederick simply chuckled at him "I want to thank you deeply, and I must apologize for the misjudgment I bestowed upon you, you really seem worthy of my trust as well."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Frederick the wary." Added Chris laughing a bit as the group began heading forward, but the memory of that nightmare he had, could it be he was dreaming of that war centuries ago? With the Fell Dragon, Grima. Then again, those voices he heard made his thoughts drift away, he could tell they were female voices, he was sure of it, but who they belonged too? As far as he could know, he was sure that the first voice gave him a comfort and feeling of friendship very deep, as if he had known her for a long time, or a long time ago; the second one, was much more familiar and yet he couldn't point out where he recalled that voice.

And so the journey kept on with jokes and the likes, the group slowly warming up more to their most recent visitor, Chris was feeling comfortable hearing at their stories and just offering general advice, for he had none to share given the situation of his memories, but always remarking to his friends that he'd love to build new ones with them if it was needed. The night rolled in and the group made a camp to rest, with Chris, Frederick and Chrom taking turns to watch the perimeter of their campsite. Chris was the first to take the turn, and it went on without any news, though he could feel something strange in the air, he discarded it soon enough as owls and animals still were around by their sounds.

The next morning came in soon enough and so a few more days of travelling; the group finally was crossing now the borders to Feroxi; wondering if any word was sent, since they weren't received by any group of warriors of any kind. Frederick spot a fortress not too far away from them, suggesting they went there and asked for directions they needed.

"Chrom, something's wrong." Said Chris as the group drew closer to the fort.

"We don't have much of a choice, why do you think so?" he asked whispering as some more movement started gearing up in the fort.

"Archers at your right and on the wall to the left, I'd say some 6 or 8 of them; at the pillar up the gate, 4 knights, readying javelins; and at the base, well, we have 2 sword fighters and 3 axe fighters." He said without raising his voice and trying to come out with a plan, easily spotting them all. Chrom was rather surprised, with little effort, he found out that much which Chorm didn't manage to spot.

"What do you suggest?" he asked, as a blonde woman knight walked through the gate, all warriors keeping a sharp stare at them.

"Welcome to Regna Ferox, travelers, I must take it, you come from Ylisse right?" she said hands behind her, staring and cautiously watching over them.

"Yes milady, my name is Chrom, leader of the Shepherds and Prince" his words cut short as the archers aimed their arrows and the rest of the warriors took battle stances, mobilizing Frederick to do the same as well as Chris and Sumia.

"Halt." ordered the woman to their subordinates "Chrom Prince of Ylisse, right? Pardon me if I don't believe you so easily." This made Chrom angry a bit, was this woman mocking them? And what was up with the warriors around? The situation was turning slightly for the worst "It is ironic that, given that a few days before we caught up bandits calling themselves Shepherds and raiding our border towns."

"That's a lie!" Chrom over reacted a bit, once more adding to the stress of the guards in the fortress "We aren't bandits, and we have barely arrived, it couldn't have been us!"

The woman smiled as she whistled, a small group of soldiers coming from the fortress "We shall see, by my authority, I, Raimi, claim you lots as my prisoners, until the East-Khan decides how to deal with you for trespassing our borders." She noticed the resistance of them all as her archers again kept aim at them, arrows drew "Or should I pass to the execution if you are so desperate to meet death?"

Chris lifted his arms, as Lissa and Sumia did; he got closer to Chrom and Frederick who followed him now "It'd be better we play this game for now, it's not worth putting our lives in the line like this."

"I should have expected diplomacy to not work on a kingdom of warriors." Added Frederick, as Raimi escorted them back inside to the keep…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>And so, our heroes become the captives of Regna Ferox, what could these warriors mean with impostors, and what is it that Chris has been dreaming about? Only Naga knows...<br>**

**Frederick: Next time, on milord's adventure through Ylisse, he-  
><strong>**Chrom: Ummm, I'm pretty positive it isn't like that...  
><strong>**Chris: Next time on Fire Emblem - Inheritance, we are taken in the presence of the East-Khan...wait, she's a woman?  
>Flavia: Got a problem with that punk?!<br>Chris: *gulps* None milady!  
>Flavia: Heh, you've got spine, I reckon that; tell ya' what, if do me a favor, I will trust you and repay your help.<strong>

**Chrom: It seems we will fight in a contest for sovereignty in Ferox, but wait, that's Marth!**

**Marth: What I do right now, is for the greater good. Please, let me do this.  
>Basilio: But first, this will be a different contest Flavia! Lonq'u here will fight one of your champions, then Marth in here.<strong>

**Lissa: Please tune up with is, and if you like the story, rate and review are always welcome!**

**Lonq'u: Hngh! Begone with you, woman! Let me focus in my fight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, coming up now with the next chapter of Fire Emblem, I'm taking this chance to tell you, that in order to make the story a bit more original, I'm changing some of the chapters (completely being cut out or modified, like last one was in a sense), adding some more interactions besides the usual support conversations of the game but making references to them as well, and also, keeping up the essence as much as I can. Anyways, let's go ahead with today's chapter shall we? Furthermore…please bear with me with times, since I find it hard to calculate given the so many tips the game hands over when it comes to time between chapter and chapter, I'm making some assumptions there heh.**

**It is needless to say that, if you are playing or want to play the game, you might want to wait sometime until reading the chapters, depending on which point of the game you are, since it will contain SPOILERS of the game itself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, original script parts of the game or the Fire Emblem series in general, or any other I use, they belong to Intelligent Systems and/or Nintendo, their respective owners; all credit goes to their respective owners.**

**UPDATE: So, I noticed re-reading this chapter, that the fight between Chrom and Marth was rather, hard to read, or it can be difficult to imagine in a sense of the movements, since it was rather difficult to describe the intensity of that duel between Chrom and Marth. Therefore I made a little addition of a link that might help picture the fight if it is difficult, specially on the movements that both of them execute (I'm no expert fighter or anything to actually be able to describe the fight, and I watched the video about...10 times I think).**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Emblem – Inheritance<strong>

**Chapter 3: Bargain of a Tournament!**

* * *

><p>As they were walking to the main fortress, Frederick was examining every bit of detail he could, assessing the situation they were now into. Arms to their sides, weapons taken from them, they were venturing into the fortress as the majority of the soldiers standing by looked at them with discontent or seriousness. Raimi stopped a moment, looking at a group of recently executed criminals in the gate. Chrom and Frederick were surprised that, watching them, they knew they were plegians "It was a swift death, don't you worry." said Raimi coldly looking at the direction of the bodies "We don't gain anything from torture or toying with them, furthermore, the East-Khan hates playing with toys, so trials are swiftly done and the sentence carried away."<p>

Chris looked at the bodies, seeing indeed wounds made by archers, who surely took careful aim of them to make the death swift. Catching with his eyes as the group was moving towards the main keep, he spotted the mark on them, it was the same as in his arms, it made sense now why Frederick accused him of being a plegian, and why he was so cautious given the stories he heard from both Chrom and Frederick on their way there.

Going into the keep, the castle, filled with majestic and ancient statues of brave warriors and champions of years past surely, most likely of the previous Khans and of renowned combatants, a nation of warriors held in high esteem the prowess of battle more than anything, it could be considered rather utopic in a sense: no matter where you were born in society, your own spirit and body would be the ones driving you further more in the ranks, but this also earned the Feroxi to be considered barbarians "If I may ask" Chris spoke a moment, to which Raimi simply remained silent, nodding to him "how is the Khan elected or chosen? I mean"

"You mean to ask about our culture outsider?" she asked in a cold, but still, calmed tone, to which Chris didn't budge a bit, whereas Lissa and Chrom were nervous and serious respectively; for an instant, Chris noted a faint smile drawing on her face, could it be she was testing their reactions? "Ferox was founded during the time of the Schism." She said to which Chris looked a bit confused.

"Long before our time, that of Ylisse" interrupted Chrom as Raimi allowed him to do so "the world as much different, to the best of the knowledge held in most libraries in the Halidom, there were about 8 different regions on the continent. My great ancestor, the Hero King, managed to unit what is now known as the halidom. Then Grima appeared."

"Ferox, Plegia, and Ylisse, all of them recognize that period of his appearance, and sometime later on, as the Schism, when the three nations we see today were founded. Anyways, with all due respect I mean" she said, as feroxi warrirors really held no value, if little and respect for religions "Feroxi was founded and divided at the same time by the Khans, our leaders who are elected by duels, internally in the West and East."

"So basically, the strongest is fit to rule, or moreover, who fights better is who the feroxi decide to follow."

"Correct, but even if both Khans hold authority in all of Ferox, only one of them can make the final choice." She said as they continued their way, stopping at a large pair of closed doors "Wait for me a moment, we have arrived and I have to inform our Khan of a few things." She said not waiting for a reply as she went inside. A few minutes later, she came out once again, looking at the group "The Khan is ready to receive you." She said, opening the doors for them to come in.

* * *

><p>The throne room so to speak of the East Khan was rather simple. It could be like any other hall in most military forts in the world, save that this one had in plain sight what seemed to the be Treasure Room, a growing pile of gold and jewels, and right in the middle, a blonde dark-skinned woman doing push-ups, reaching her mark of 200. She sighed and stood up once done, looking at the group in front of them "So, you are the 'intruders' huh?" she said flexing her muscles a bit more, making a curious tone on the word intruders.<p>

"We are not such a thing." Chrom replied back firmly, as Raimi had ordered some soldiers to drop the weapons of the group nearby, standing guard over them "Who are you if I might ask?"

"We're waiting for the reigning Khan of the East to neg-" said Chris out of place to which Flavia simply interrupted with a grim look at him.

"I'm the reigning Khan of the East, punk!" she said, a wide grin drawing in her face as she walked closer to them "Isn't it evident to the whole lots of you? My name is Flavia." Chris got a bit surprised, which of course made Flavia look even more serious "What, you don't think a woman can be fit for a ruler of warriors? You have also the Exalt in Ylisse, sister to Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa here."

"Wait so you" said Frederick astonished by her knowledge of Ylisse, as Raimi took it as her duty to answer.

"Ferox has a vast line of knowledge among the countries. We knew ylisseans were coming, but we had to make sure through Khan Flavia's judgment first hand."

"I also know the reason you come here, is in hopes of strengthening the alliance between our countries right?" she said with a wide smile and cocky attitude, pretty much helping relax Chrom and his party for the moment being.

"Yes indeed, Flavia." Replied Chrom as the soldiers returned their weapons to them "Things are starting to reach a rather…complex level with our neighbors in Plegia."

"Tell me about it." She sighed as she turned to Raimi and her men "Our borders have been in constant harassment by so-called, ylisseans and Shepherds, posing as you milord, in order to tarnish our pacts."

"However, all and every single attempt was ruthlessly punished, in hopes of making the plegians understand." Added Raimi, then getting a bit concerned "But recently their attacks have been way more coordinated, in the past they attacked aimlessly as they could manage. We started to sense a pattern and a deep logic in their maneuvers; it is, unusual for the plegians."

"A stronger bond between our nations could be quite a beneficial plan, I would gladly supply the soldiers and weapons we can." Added Flavia as she closed her eyes and had a cocky smile with her arms crossed to the front, to which Chrom's party reacted happily, Sumia even going so far as to hug Chrom until she slipped just in his arms.

"Lady Flavia, I can't thank you enough for" Chrom said until Flavia got surprised by their sudden reactions.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, kid, I said I would like." She said much to the dismay of the group, she scratched the back of her hair and laughed a bit "Oh, I suppose I didn't mention it. You see, I hear Raimi informed you of our ways, well, the Khan whose word is decisive, and the only one capable of giving such an order, is my counterpart oaf of the West." She said starting to describe it to them, as a mighty and tall man, ruthless, evil, and mighty man "Of course, there's no guarantee that he would agree to your terms, but"

"Yes?" asked Lissa, in hopes of what she was going to say could help them and guide them to see their mission accomplished.

"The ruling Khan is selected in a tournament, in which we put our 'champions' to fight and see who is fit to rule Regna Ferox." said Flavia with a wide smile "I can see you are a unique fighter Chrom, so I'd love to have you representing us in this tournament."

Chrom was caught off-guard with this request, one way or another, he thought this could put part of Ferox against Ylisse if they won, still rather confused of how they ran things politically, so to speak "Ummm, are you sure a stranger can represent you in such an important tournament of internal affairs?"

"Of course silly!" she added laughing in excitement, startling everyone around them and even her border guard Raimi "You see, if we used family members or trusted soldiers, this tournament would turn in nothing more than a blood feud between feroxi." She could still find some doubt on Chrom, so to reassure him she simply nodded to Raimi "I'll be honest with you, I know from our sources that you're an excellent fighter, very skilled with the sword. That oaf of Basilio has always defeated me, there is no way I can beat his champion, but with you" she said putting her arm in his shoulder "I have faith victory is assured for the East, and as a reward, I will grant you the alliance we both seek."

Chrom gave it a thought, turning to his friends "Milord, this is a bet with high-stakes." He said analyzing the situation a moment "We are in dire need of the reinforcements, but we also need to keep you in safety, let me take your place."

"It won't do." Said Flavia turning serious "The man I seek is Chrom, and perhaps, that new rookie there." She said staring at Chris "They say that Basilio's sources are also interested in him."

"Ummm, but I know nothing of swordplay, just magic." He said as Raimi threw at him a sword, while Flavia was readying to strike with her own.

"Chris, look out!" shouted his friends as Chris reacted and a clash of steel echoed vibrantly through the room. In a swift maneuver, Chris caught and swung down the sword thrown at him to block Flavia's strike, keeping her at bay with a lock, much to the surprise of everyone "What?"

"See, I recognize a natural with the sword." Added Flavia, giving in and withdrawing her blade "You keep that one; I know you'll put it to good use."

Chris gave it a thought, he wasn't so happy to fight, on the meantime Lissa and Sumia were also debating with Chrom the situation. It was clear to the prince that they all wanted what was best for Ylisse, the decision was rather easy and Chris was just about to confirm it "Chrom, we have to take our chance, a deal like this one, it's not often you get one."

Flavia's eyes light up when she heard Chrom's friends "Yes Chrom, we know you can do this!" said Sumia happily, as she took a pose to cheer for him, rather embarrassing for herself and immediately shaking her head in embarrassment "You're stubborn Chrom, that's why I think I'll simply root for you to win this thing!" Chrom turned back to Flavia and Raimi with a confident smile "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>The group immediately set off on horses of Regna Ferox heading towards the west, a large coliseum was located there, in which according to Flavia, ever since the Khans were elected, the tournament to see who would rule Regna Ferox, it was known locally as Arena Ferox. It was a large rounded coliseum with large stands upwards, in the center, a round battleground, offering no advantages or disadvantages in fight, which made the champions rely purely on their skills and tactics alone.<p>

At their arrival by sunset, they could see a lot of warriors and citizens of Regna Ferox gathering in the surroundings and entering the coliseum, the tournament was soon to take place and all people from the west and east were gathering in order to be spectators of the battles that was soon to take place; Flavia stretched happily, staring at the gates, as her smile turned cocky and confident once more seeing two figures at the entrance that she recognized "Just see what we have here." She said approaching them, a tall, strong, dark-skinned man wearing a black patch on his left-eye and a younger black haired man that seemed to hail from the lands of the west "Basilio."

"Flavia." replied the tall man in a deep voice; smiling confidently on his own "Ready to lose once more to the true warrior and leader of Regna Ferox?" he taunted her in a sport manner, knowing well that both meant no offense with their words.

"Oh you shall see Basilio, I have a new trump card to take victory from you most likely." She said cunning and witty as they both shared a good laugh.

"We shall see, I'll be waiting inside, it seems today we will have a slight change of rules not too harmful for you or me." He said as he walked inside to the coliseum. Flavia smirked and thought nothing of her counterpart's words. She pointed the group to follow her as they got into their respective platforms, as the crowd was growing wild in expectance of the awesome fight to begin soon; Basilio appeared on the other side, extending his arms and launching a powerful loud laugh as the spectators were getting quiet.

"Welcome once again my fellow proud warriors and mighty fighters of Regna Ferox! Tonight, I am proud to announce our traditional tournament of Khans!" the crowds were growing wild; on Flavia's side, Chrom was gearing up for the fight, while Chris was playing a bit with the sword he just got, swinging it from side to side in order to get used to the way of the blade "We have a special challenge though this time, to spice things up from our dull tournaments so far." He said, as Flavia and her party wondered what Basilio was meaning "Today, we shall have a special contest taking place for this duel, it shall be…a tag fight!" he said as Lon'qu, the swordsman they had met earlier with him jumps to the battle ground below them, swinging around his blade, a very sharp and light sword "Fighting to represent me, Khan Basilio, I present you our famed and mighty swordsman Lon'qu, tagging along with our new found Champion, MARTH!"

Upon hearing Basilio shout the name, Lissa, Chrom and Chris got to the edge of their platform in the coliseum, as the blue haired swordman they found before was standing right beside Basilio, Flavia also surprised since Lon'qu had been his champion for a very long time and a sudden change meant only one thing "It can't be…that swordsman must be even stronger than Lon'qu!" she said surprised as both fighters were now on the arena ground, ready with their swords.

Chrom stared at them, immediately recognizing something odd with Marth "Wait…" he said staring at his sword sheath on his side, it was unique, impossible to miss and surprisingly, he didn't recognized it in their first meeting, the hilt of the sword just adding to the suspicion "Could it be…the name of the Hero-King, and is that sword…" Chrom turned to his friends and Flavia, waiting for the other one to accompany in this duel.

Flavia was doubtful at first, she wasn't really prepared for this "Chrom you choose who you want to accompany you, I can't offer anything else, I'm sorry."

"I will go." said Chris as he walked forward, taking a deep breath and looking at his friends, with both tome and sword in hand "I will help you with this Chrom, I made a vow to your sister. It would be dishonorable if I failed to keep it."

Chrom simply smiled back as he reached his hand at his comrade "Very well, let's do this." He said, both shaking hands. Sumia and Lissa smiled cheering for both of them each, Frederick nodded, sensing a growing friendship and sense of friendship in them "Go on you two, I will present you to the growing crowd in here." Said that, both of them got off the platform landing in the duel grounds, Lon'qu not minding it a bit, but Marth on the other hand, he was surprised to see them both "And now, representing me, Khan Flavia of the East, I present to you, the Ylisseans, Chrom and Chris!" the crowd belonging to the east raged on as they wanted to show their support to Flavia; for them, it was quite a simple life, if you knew how to fight, you were good to their eyes, if you're an outsider, but your power was recognized by any of the Khans, you had great things coming your way soon enough.

Before the duel was to being, Chrom was tempted to draw his Falchion, but seeing that it shouldn't put pressure on Marth, he decided to drag forth his rapier. In a similar movement, Marth did the same turning to Lon'qu, who was rather uncomfortable but did his best on fighting "You focus on the other man, the blue haired one, is mine."

"Tsk." Said Lon'qu readying as he wasn't quite interested in performing a duo "Just stay away from me, I might be able to fight clearly, but I still question your motives and Basilio's to make us both fight."

"…Fine, just don't miss." He said staring at Chrom and Chris, he was hesitating a moment until the voice of an older man echoed in his head "_Don't hesitate, stay true to your ideals and goals._" Remembering that, he grasped his sword tightly, thinking to himself "I won't father."

Finally, the bell rang, and as swift as the wind Lon'qu headed forward to strike down Chris, who barely managed to block with his sword, until a side kick threw him away of Chrom "Damn it!" shouted Chris, as he was trying to block the strikes of the swordsman, but his speed and precision were very accurate, if not impossible for him to dodge.

"Come on, show me your real skill!" he shouted, launching strike after strike with his sword, managing to slice through a part of Chris' coat, but not landing a blow. Chris knew what his game was, he was just toying with him, wanting to force him on using his full strength soon and grow weary trying to defend or strike back.

**(UPDATE: So, if it is difficult to picture the next fight, because I didn't made a great job at describing the movements rather well, you can find this cutscene from the game helpful in the flow and kind of movements they executed.  
><strong>**Youtube Fire Emblem Awakening Cutscene - Two Falchions)**

Chrom on the other hand rushed forward to strike Marth, clashing swords with him and locking blades soon enough. Both broke the lock and jumped backwards in order to take some space from each other. It wasn't too long until Chrom saw a slight opening in his opponents stance that he jumped, rolling a moment in the air to gain momentum and then strike with a forward but powerful slash, but Marth just groaned a moment, blocking the strike while holding Falchion with his two hands "Impressive…your technique is rather clean and consistant, yet" added Chrom as he broke the lock, much to his surprise, now being attacked with techniques he often used in duels, from the sides "very powerful! Tell me, where did you learned this?" demanded Chrom, pushing back his opponent, who simply smirked as he swung a sword a moment, then holding his sword in the exact same stance as Chrom, launching two slashs from left and right, then a small jump with a diagonal downward powerful cut, but every attack barely contained by Chrom, as he found himself holding his sword with both of his hands, something that he had not done in a long time "_Impossible…this sword style…is he mimicking me just by watching me?!_" thought Chrom, as he was barely holding the block, until Marth jumped backwards taking some distance.

Marth did not reply, but instead, he just swung his blade a moment, Chrom swinging it from leftto right and then holding it while slightly turning their bodies to the right, with their left arm folded in a guarding stance. Chrom was once more caught off-guard, this were the very same techniques he developed, Marth couldn't possibly know this one, and yet he apparently did, when both dashed forward in hopes of thrusting at each other but with no success, as they simply clashed on the armor plates of the other one, once gain taking distance from the other one "It was…my father." He finally replied, pointing his blade at Chrom, this time, waiting for his next move.

The crowd was going crazy and watching in complete amazement at the level of skill both sides had. It was very evident to them all Khan Basilio once again had the strongest and swift fighters at his disposal, while Flavia manged to find someone that could match Lon'qu with ease on Chrom, but Chris had a tough time dealing on his own as they were separated "Oh dear…" said Sumia in complete nervousness at the display of the skill both Chrom and Marth had, she had seen Chrom and Frederick spar from time to time, and in duels with some of the other Shepherds, but this was the first time that someone was equally skilled as him, if not more even "Please Chrom, staysafe…"

"She'll be alright Sumia." said Lissa trying to calm her down, smiling warmly at her friend "I know my brother, and even if Marth is exactly doing the same movements like him, he'll manage through."

"My concern for the moment though" said Flavia with arms crossed as she was getting frustrated of how Lon'qu managed to see through their plan and split both of them "Chris' plan seems dumped so far, gods damn it!" she said a bit angry "Lon'qu knew and went straight for the weaker link, I'm sorry to say it like that, but if he knocks out Chris, well…" she said, leaving to the imagination of the Shepherds what would happen. Chris was again backed up, trying to keep up with the strikes of Lon'qu, who kept launching strike after strike, with no sympathy and clearly intending to break through soon with patience.

"Are you ready to give in?" he asked him, finally stopping a moment the furious wave after wave of strike, giving Chris a chance to barely catch himself and plan out "You know now, that you won't be able to receive help from him, it is you and me only."

"Well…" said Chris some sweat forming on his forehead as he was trying to figure a plan, keeping his blade in hand "maybe I should improvise…a bit!" he said taking a deep breath and somehow, chanting the thunder spell fast enough to force back Lon'qu, and launching a powerful jolt of electricity towards Chrom and Marth, forcing the latter to back down a moment again "What?!" he asked surprised, stumbling a moment and giving Chrom time to fall back as well.

"Hmph, good move." said Lon'qu, once again at Chris "Impressive that you are caring more on your friend, than your foe!" he said, this time managing to catch Chris off-guard and the edge of his sword hitting Chris at his shoulder, wounding him with a gaping fresh wound and his shout of pain, as he knelt in front of the swordsman.

"Unnnggh, damn it…" Chris was no struggling to keep up, and with a cut like that, it stung for sure, a lot "_This can't be…he's quite fast, I can't keep up!"_ he thought as he once again tried moving his arm, with some pain as he took defensive stance once more, Chrom's duel once again resuming.

"Focus on me, else you will lose much more." taunted Lon'qu as he again began his furious slices.

Up on his platform, Basilio watched in contentment the duel ground, he wasn't so sure but he was happy with the display of strength in both Marth and Lon'qu individually, which gave them an upper hand by dividing Chrom from Chris. If things went as they were going, he would have the reign once more of Regna Ferox. The duel was just beginning, and it already seemed like a loss fight for Chrom and Chris…

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LightLord92: Next time on Fire Emblem – Inheritance, the duel keeps going on, as Chris is starting to lose focus and ground!<strong>_

_**Lon'qu: Hmph, you're not worthy of standing in here, you're just a load to him.  
>Chrom: Don't listen to him Chris, we will find a way, I know you and I will!<br>Marth: Do you dare oppose destiny? Oppose what is coming? I will not shake my ground!  
>Chris: You may say I'm whatever you want…but I fight…with all I've got…for those I care!<br>Lon'qu: Tsk! What in blazes?!  
>Chrom: Now Chris!<strong>_

_**Lissa: Next timeon Fire Emblem Inheritance! Don't miss it! Oh, and if you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to leave a review and tune with us for more adventures!**_

_**Marth: This will end, right here!  
>Chrom: Where did you get that blade?! That's Falchion, but it can't be because I have it right here!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm inspired, so to speak, with this story; it was fun because one night that I couldn't sleep at all many ideas were sparking up in my mind and I was like _"Dude, I have to sleep, but I REALLY have to write this down, at least the important points. But I also need some rest…"_ and that night I slept less than I usually do hahaha. Anyways, once again remind any readers of Paladins of Light that might be reading this story, I'm still working on seeing how to proceed that story, I don't and won't leave it unfinished as it is, but I need time to keep the ideas fresh, and moreover, even if it is a Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's fanfic, it is getting a bit hard to fit a duel in most chapters and not every chapter really needs a full complete duel, but rather a hooking idea and story to make them special. So, please hold on a moment more, I should be back in action with that one soon enough. Also, some things that will happen in today's chapter might be: A) Confusing B) Annoying C) What we're you thinking? Are you out of your mind?! I added an explanation to it below, and next chapter I will go deeper onto it, for now, I just hope you enjoy today's chapter.**

**It is needless to say that, if you are playing or want to play the game, you might want to wait sometime until reading the chapters, depending on which point of the game you are, since it will contain SPOILERS of the game itself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, original script parts of the game or the Fire Emblem series in general, or any other I use, they belong to Intelligent Systems and/or Nintendo, their respective owners; all credit goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Two Falchions, the Master Tactician strikes.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The roaring sound of cheer and loud voices echoing in unison across the arena, half of the visitors very happy with the current flow of the duel, the other half wishing it can turn the tables, but nevertheless, all arena full of excitement and anxiousness as the clash of metal against metal or against the ground, or even the groans of the competitors, was echoing from the middle arena. Basilio, the bald and mighty looking Khan of the West, current leader of Regna Ferox, had his arms crossed, his golden armor plates brushing against his exposed dark-skinned torso, with a grin of victory drawing in his face. His warriors had the upper hand and it was almost evident victory would be his this time around.<p>

Marth, the blue haired mysterious man that saved Lissa before, was moving swiftly across the field, covering himself with his armor plates any incoming strikes from Chrom, answering them back as soon as possible, doing back flips when he needed, his cape moving with the movement flow, some sweat drops rolling down his face and dark mask, as his duel with Chrom was pretty much even. Lon'qu on the other hand, has his tunic filled with dirt and dust, as he was pressing Chris against the ropes with his furious mastery of the sword, he barely could keep his stance anymore, he was at a great disadvantage tactically, even if his magic and sword strikes have landed a few times, his opponent simply was out of league for him.

"Chris!" shouted Chrom, once more trying to break free from a lock of Marth, barely able to head towards his friend to help, until Marth once again blocked his path "Darn it!"

"You are not thinking of leaving, are you?" asked Marth taunting him, managing to make the lock last longer "If you…want to go to aid him…" he said, pushing the blades forward, barely "you have to go through me!" he shouted, jumping backwards a moment, just to dash forward thrusting his blade. Chrom jumped in time, barely receiving a brush of the blade on his right arm. Marth was rather serious, but it seemed, he as smiling too, enjoying the chance to fight Chrom.

Lon'qu finally stopped a moment, pointing his blade at Chris, who was panting a bit, gritting his teeth in frustration "So this was their plan…split us up…and taking out one…so they can tag on the last one…" he said, barely holding his own with a bruise in his shoulder from a fall on the ground a moment ago "Good strategy…but…"

"You're not in a position to start analyzing anything." Lon'qu interrupted coldly, once again taking a fighting stance as he leaped forward in hopes of one decisive thrust, but missed as Chris duck in time to land a bare kick, preparing a spell "What the"

Then a zapping sound as Chris cast his thunder spell barely, his black gloves still holding a bit of the jolts that he summoned forth to strike Lon'qu away a moment. But it wasn't long enough, for the sword man stood up again, still feeling dizzy and crippled a moment from the shock, but staring back at Chris "Good…movement…but it won't…be enough…to defeat me..."

* * *

><p>Flavia and Chrom's party were standing in the platform above, looking carefully hoping only the best. It was hard for Frederick to be sitting out action, even for once since he always stood there to protect Chrom, and yet he knew they couldn't do anything to try stopping the fight, for it was their custom to do things this way in Regna Ferox. Sumia on the other hand, she was very enthusiastic of the fight, and rooted greatly for Chrom to fight, once or twice slipping backwards and hoping her captain didn't spot her. Lissa on the other hand was the most concerned of both of them, Chrom was very capable of holding his own ground and he was proving it, but Chris? He showed to have prowess, but the fight was turning way out of hand for him, his tactics surely the only thing that kept him from being knocked to the ground completely.<p>

"Come on guys, you can do this I know it!" she cheered on, trying to remain calmed.

"Nervous about them girl?" asked Flavia as she stood by her, watching the duel go on, Lissa nodded softly.

"In a way…Chrom is a natural fighter; we all know it back at Ylisse, but Chris…"

"I can see your concern." She replied suddenly, a bit worried as her champions were drifting around the duel grounds some more "I had high hopes, given what we know of him, but, this duel is too much for him."

"Could I perhaps take his place?" offered Frederick in hopes of getting an approval, but Flavia simply shook her head coldly and slowly.

"No, once the duel starts, there's no backing down, for my champions or Basilio's." she said closing her eyes a moment, until then, a clash of metal and a sudden gasping in the grounds was heard. All sights turning to the duel ground, specially Flavia's and Lissa's, thinking that perhaps Chris had been knocked out already, cutting Ylisse's hopes down more.

* * *

><p>Much to the surprise of Lissa and Flavia, nobody had been knocked yet. Surprisingly, Lon'qu was down, but barely standing up without shivering or his sword arm trembling slightly as he wasn't fighting right now, keeping some more distance from Marth as he tried to help him. Chrom was helping Chris stand up, as his friend smirked "Finally, it worked…took longer than…I expected…"<p>

"Next time, just a heads up will be enough." He said looking at them both taking their stances again. Basilio looked down, and his smirk was suddenly disappearing, this time, he stared cautiously at the duel field, admitting that Chris did a good work retreating and waiting for an opening to push back Lon'qu and regroup with Chrom "So, what's the plan?"

"Look at them." He said, catching his breath a moment, as Marth and Lon'qu were calming down "They work wonders on their own…but if they are together…"

"They don't seem eager to work together…" said Chrom seeing it, as Lon'qu and Marth were already moving to attack from different sides "So, you think we can take them on?" Chris was trying to stand up, a jolt passing through his mind, of a memory like this. It was a different, inside a temple, a dark barrier keeping Chris and someone else far, fighting a shady tall slender figure that was casting both dark and thunder magic swiftly, attacking them, a sorcerer, the memory cut short to a moment where Chris harnessed a powerful thunder spell, his comrade running behind the enemy, as Chris launched his attack. The figure dodged it however, until, Falchion appeared in the hands of Chris' friend, it as Chrom, who now harnessed the spell on the sacred blade, and swung it, slashing through the sorcerer with the power of Falchion's and Chris' spell "Hey, you there? Not a good moment to leave pal!"

Chris shook his head, putting his mind in the game once more "Together…we can beat them." He said with a smirk, standing once more as Lon'qu and Marth were moving in "Let's go Chrom! And this time let's try not getting too far from each other!"

"Got it!" both dodged forward as Marth and Lon'qu clashed swords with each other, Lon'qu immediately jumping back.

"Stand back!" he ordered Marth, who simply sheathed back his sword, then going for the other hilt. Chrom recognized the sword as he was taking it out: another Falchion. Realizing their friend was going in to finish this, Chrom pulled his own Falchion, pointing it at Marth without hesitation "Finally, it comes to this."

"Where you get that blade?" asked Chrom, but no answer came back, until he heard fast footsteps heading to them.

"Don't let your guard down!" shouted Lon'qu making an uppercut with his blade, but getting it blocked barely by Chris, as some blood was dropping to the floor. Chris held in a loud groan, as his blade managed to divert Lon'qu's strike, but in doing so, the edge of the blade went upwards at his right arm, doing a big cut.

"Chris!" shouted Lissa concerned.

"Oh dear…" Flavia said surprised "That was…Lon'qu's best movement…and he stopped it!"

Lon'qu gritted his teeth as Chris kept the block in "Damn you…you knew you'd be wounded and still you came to block the attack!"

"That's what friends do for each other." added Chris, pushing Lon'qu and forcing him back next to Marth "Let's see you try this for a change! Thunder!" shouted Chris, as he opened his tome of spells, a rune of magic appearing before him and sending a more powerful jolt of thunder, swiftly at their enemies, making both Marth and Lon'qu dodge barely in time, with a cloud of dust and dirt was lifted. Lon'qu came out of the cloud, coughing as he was looking for Chrom and Chris, not finding them and losing his temper as he was getting worried, seeing indeed they had an upper hand fighting together as a team.

"Over here!" shouted Chrom as he was in the air falling down with a powerful slash, aimed for Lon'qu to block but in doing so making him lose balance, as he was tripping backwards "NOW!" he added doing a backflip, behind him Robin was already preparing another powerful thunder spell, the arcane symbols in front of him changing to a darker orange tone, as he shot it right towards Lon'qu's feet, resulting in an explosion that sent him at the ground, bruised and sword out of his hand. Much to Basilio's dismay, he was astonished by the sudden witty and reckless movement, Frederick knew so as well, it required that both Chrom and Chris were in perfect synchrony to execute such a tremendous come back.

"That was…" said Frederick with a perplexed expression "If it wasn't fully coordinated, it would have been a terrible disaster…but they pulled it off without breaking a sweat!"

"That's my brother." Said Lissa happily and giggling "I think he fully trusts Chris, even with his life."

"Lord Chrom, that's the way he is after all right?" added Sumia looking and shivering a bit, but shaking her head as she looked at the two comrades fighting majestically.

Flavia simply chuckled, bending down and staring at the duel field so passionately , a laugh escaping her lips "My, that tactician knows a trick or two for sure…I did wrong in underestimating him."

Marth gritted a moment, clearly disappointed that both were still standing and his partner was knocked out in the blink of an eye "Impressive." He said, wielding Falchion, pointing it at Chris, who was panting a bit more now, kneeling on the ground "You are full of surprises, tactician, but you're open!" he said immediately rushing forward in a lunge, one that in his current state, Chris would be unable to dodge.

Another clash of steel echoed, Chris with his eyes shut down as he hoped the worst, but slowly opening them to see Chrom in front of him, crossing blades with Marth, both Falchions tightly shut in the lock of the other swordsman "Not if I'm here to watch his back!"

"Hmph." Marth was trying to still pull through, but nevertheless Chrom wasn't giving in either, forcing the masked swordsman to fall back.

"You ok Chris?" asked Chrom standing in front of him, while Chris was standing up, more blood coming from his wound "Let me take this over, you go and have Lissa check your wound."

"Heh, Chrom so long as this duel isn't over… I'll stay…"he said pulling a smile, looking at Marth, who was staring at them as if seeing a ghost, getting a bit nervous with his hand shivering, but quickly gripping it tightly again "Say Chrom…ready for another risky bet?"

Chrom sighed with a smile on his face as he held Falchion "What do you have in mind? I'm in so long as you don't zap me with one of those spells."

"Listen carefully." Replied Chris as he started quickly explaining him the technique he saw in his memories, startling him a moment but soon, it was making some sense in Chrom's head. He looked back at his tactician, finding that expression doubtless, confident, so sure it would work out perfectly fine "You ready?"

"Let's do this." Said Chrom, as he and Marth traded glares once more and both leapt forward in one more clash of steel. This time however, only Chrom stopped, as the Falchion of Marth indeed cut through Chrom's armor a bit, but Marth wasn't stopping as he swiftly moved towards Chris.

"I got you now!" shouted Marth, as he thrust Falchion forward. Chris barely avoided it, until Marth rotated good enough to kick Chris and lift him from the ground a moment, throwing him to the ground right on his back. One more stare at Chrom, and both swordsmen knew it was about to end "I'm sorry, but I can't let you interfere any longer."

"Interfere? With what?" asked Chrom confused, it seemed that whenever Marth came in, he faced a many more questions than answers he could get "Explain to me what you mean!"

"I've given enough answers today, now prepare yourself!" he shouted once more running towards Chrom, until a yellow flash caught her sight.

From the ground, Chris was channeling with his last strength a thunder spell, as he stood barely on his right foot, kneeling "Thunder!" the rune symbols appearing once more, as the jolt was shot right at Marth "Good try." He said, doing a backflip as he dodged the attack, outwitting the tactician, the impact of the spell going full force against Chrom.

"Oh no!" shouted Lissa and Sumia "Milord Chrom, move away!" shouted Frederick, but it was rather late as the hit was almost impossible to miss at that time "Ill you look at that? Good work Marth!" shouted Basilio tasting once more victory, but finding the duel even more intense than the last ones.

But no explosion occurred; instead Chrom caught the full strike of Chris' spell with the edge of Falchion, readying himself to do a whole turn-around, the strength of the spell increasing thanks to the momentum gained. Marth turned barely in time to notice the attack aimed at him, as Chrom literally hit and redirected the spell back, stronger and faster with the momentum. All it took was a swing, and Chrom was sent backwards to the wall from the impulse of the magic spell, striking down Marth, unable to dodge, but simply cover himself with his own Falchion and brace for the impact, as the explosion send him backwards to the ground, bruised, and sending Falchion straight away from his hands. Chrom and Chris began standing up, Lon'qu was knocked out still, while Marth was clearly outmatched, the three fighters tired "I…" he said, trying to stand again, but looking at Chrom and knowing it was over "I yield…"

* * *

><p>Said those words, the majority if not all of the arena screamed out in victory, Flavia jumping in her place in celebration, finally claiming to be the reigning Khan of Regna Ferox, a close victory, but nevertheless, a sweet one.<p>

Chrom and Chris put away their weapons, as soldiers of Basilio went down to the ground to help mend back into health both champions of the West Khan to normality, as Lissa went down to check up first on Chrom, and then mending the wounds of Chris with her staff; Flavia jumped off the platform to greet her champions, bringing them both towards her smirking happily as she could be "Oh, I really owe you a big one! I swear, I was thinking we were damned the moment you were caught up behind Chris, but it seems I misjudged you!"

Chris laughed a bit as Frederick stepped in with Sumia, who helped Chrom and congratulated him for his performance "Never in my life, did I see a strategy so well executed, it seemed as if you were merely toying with the swordsman my dear friend."

"Thanks but…guys, he really outmatched me hehe." Chris said scratching the back of his head "I only managed to hold long enough to regroup with Chrom, and then find a way to strike back. It was when I saw that we had to deal with Lon'qu from a distance and that I should play bait so it was easier to defeat them both."

"Truly? Well, aren't you one reckless lucky boy huh?" said Basilio with Lon'qu by his side as he walked towards Flavia and Chroms group "I must admit though, you did well. You kept your head cool and played your cards right." He said shaking hands with both Chrom and Chris, then laughing "Why, if you decided to stay I could use the hand of you two as generals haha! Think of it!"

"Oh oaf, just cut it out." Said Flavia smirking in victory as she punched his shoulder "They are MY champions, if they will stay to fight for someone it would be me. But a deal is a deal."

"Thank you Khan Flavia." Said Chrom with a wide smile "I am glad we started good relations with the new Khan with the right foot."

"Wait, what deal?" asked Basilio confused.

"Flavia promised to lend a hand if we helped her earn the title." Replied Frederick in the stead of his liege, to which Basilio was dumbfounded "She said it would be faster than coming to ask you."

Basilio simply laughed to his lungs as Flavia was getting worried, also concerning the Shepherds of Ylisse "Really? Hahaha, oh Flavia, you did it din't you?"

"What do you mean Basilio?" asked Chrom confused

"Hehe, oh well, it it was to help Ylisse, I would have gladly accepted since Regna Ferox could use some support from ylisseans, haha, oh well, it was still an amazing duel, even if I lost my throne!" At the sudden notice, the Shepherds simply sighed tired, as it could have indeed helped them to simply ask before accepting any stuff, but still it wasn't hurting much their relation to Flavia since it was a great way to test their own strength.

* * *

><p>As the group and the crowds were starting to leave, Chris, couldn't help but stay a moment more in the duel grounds, wondering what that vision he had in the middle of the battle was a memory, or something else? It felt much more than a memory, more vivid, and yet he didn't feel quite ok with it. As he was about to leave, he heard a slight sobbing coming from the area Basilio and his champions had during the duel "Hello?" he asked, not hearing any answer "Is anyone in" he said, finally finding the source of the sound "here?" he asked, catching off guard the person.<p>

It was Marth, at least it seemed to be, but without the mask, as she quickly took it and put it on once more "What?!" she replied quickly, not faking her voice, it was really a woman. Chris felt a strange pain coming through his arm, but ignored it.

"Ummmm, if I did hit you badly I want to apologize!" he said, blushing a bit now. He did find the face below the mask cute, but it was still odd to him, until it made some sense "Of course…how couldn't I notice it?"

"Notice what?" asked Marth right away, but simply shaking her head and turning around "I don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!" but he didn't comply, instead going right in front of her "What?"

"It's just…" he said feeling confused "Why the name Marth? And the blade…there are so many questions, but I won't ask them if you just…"

"If I just, what?"

"If you consider coming with us." He said firmly, then moving as to let her choose "I know you might be a loner, Basilio told us you came one day and challenged Lon'qu, beating him soundly and the skill you showed us that day in the woods, we could use your help." No reply came from her, as she simply shook her head "I won't force you, but at least…tell me why not? If you're a mercenary, I can pay you"

She just walked away, disturbed. But before leaving for the main exit, she turned around, the mask still on "It's not a matter of money…I just can't interfere much." She added, then about to jump until she turned back to Chris "Please, keep this between us. Don't tell Chrom anything about me, and…" she said doubtful a moment.

"And…?"

"Please look after him. After Sumia, after Lissa, Emmeryn…take care of them."

Chris felt a bit silly, as if it was a children's game, but it sure meant a lot for Marth, he crossed his right hand on his heart, raising the left one "I promise." She simply turned away and left, running for the exit as soon as she had an opening. Chris simply stared, thinking about it a moment and sighing deeply "Well, time to go home."

* * *

><p>Far away from the cold and snowy lands of Regna Ferox, quite deeper into the arid and desert lands of the kingdom of Plegia, stood a great skull of a dragon creature. The Grimleals, took it as their cause to look forward for the resurrection of their Fallen God, to bring justice and order back to the world. Given the atrocities the previous Exalt put on Plegia, their people had a deep hatred for Ylisse, but specially, the king. Above the skull, a royal palace stood built, to sginal the pact between all those who dared call themselves King of Plegia, to exact revenge on their sworn enemies; deep within the castle walls, as night was rolling in, a figure was sitting in the throne, leaning on his right side, with his arm holding his head. At the entrance, the doors opened and footsteps echoed in the room, one coming from normal boots, the others with a clap of heels echoing louder, as two female figures knelt before the King "What is the matter?" he asked coldly, almost bored to death "How fares our plan to separate Regna Ferox and Ylisse?"<p>

One of the figures, a slightly dark-skinned woman with white hair in her middle twenties, wearing a very revealing and seductive black dress with a collar up her head and a red mark right in the middle of her torso and black stockings, stood up "It seems the plan has failed abruptly milord." She said in a low yet charming and almost hypnotic tone "The feroxis not only killed our troops as we planned, but they have also found out they were ours. One of our captain fool enough to take documents confirming his nationality."

Then the other figure stood up, a brunette haired woman, in her late twenties stood up, wearing a white grayish vest underneath a black coat with purple ornaments, a tactical uniform that looked pretty much like Chris' "Bearing more bad news, it seems the Shepherds are returning to Ylisse right at this moment, with garrisons from Regna Ferox ready to aid them."

The king stood up angrily, as he hit with his hands his throne, standing tall, some of his red dark hair and beard coming into sight, as well as his pale almost grey skin; he was wearing a yellow cape with brown boots and black pants and vest, the vest having some slight ornaments and a yellow plate "HOW DID THOSE DOGS WENT AHEAD OF US?!" he then took in a deep breath, walking towards some curtains, spreading them wide so some light could shine upon the room "Never mind me. It is time then, we press this more…personally girls." He began laughing madly between his teeth as he turned around, looking at the women "Aversa, tell Mustafa to be ready as soon as possible. Robin, you will be coming with me. We're paying those Ylissean dogs a visit…we're bound to…clash forces with them, knowing their princeling and Exalt hehe, but you're my tactician, you will know what to do."

Robin and Aversa knelt before the King, or also well known, the Mad King "As you wish, King Gangrel." Both said in unison, heading to accomplish their tasks as the King laughed madly, echoing across his whole castle. The moment he had been waiting for so long, was drawing closer now. A war, was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>LightLord92: Ok, by now you should be asking yourselves <strong>_**"But wait, how dare you?! Robin is the good gal! How can she be with Mad King Gangrel?! Are you mad as well?!"**_** perhaps I am hehe, but here's the point. I always thought, what would it be, if the Male Avatar and Female Avatar…could be in the game together? With story? So, here comes my first part in which I should shed some light. In this fanfic, Chris plays the Male Avatar, and he's the one we start the game with, we all know who HE is. Then, we have Robin, who is portraying the Female Avatar and is working for Gangrel! Why is that you may ask? Well, if the Avatar in Awakening is plegian, I thought, what if he had a sister that, perhaps was being blackmailed or forced to work for Gangrel? Since never would she dare to work for a mad men herself. Basically, we have Chris with Chrom, and Robin with Gangrel, as siblings, but more onto it I will deal in future chapters…I can also hear you guys talking about the 'Marth' last scene of the chapter, well I got inspired in a fanart I saw some time ago, but enough of this and let's go ahead with!**

**Chris: Thanks, we have already lost a bit of time haha. Next time, on Fire Emblem Inheritance! We finally return to Ylisstol and rest a bit, finally some good rest!  
>Frederick: Don't get too comfortable though, Plegia is moving, and they demand we meet with them.<br>Gangrel: Well well well, it seems it is time we settle things, won't you think Emmeryn?!  
>Emmeryn: King Gangrel, please think about your citizens as well as those of Ylisse, war is not the answer!<br>Gangrel: Blah blah blah is all I hear, go get the Emblem boys!  
>Chrom: Not in my guard!<strong>

**Sumia: This and more in next chapter of Fire Emblem Inheritance! Don't miss it, and hope you come with us in our next mission! Aaaa! –falls to the ground-**

**Mysterious Traveler: Such coward tactics aren't fit for a King, but a villain! How dare you hold hostages!  
>Lissa: Please, help save Maribelle! Wait a second…another one? But wait, he looks quite different than...<br>****Chrom: Could it really be...him?  
>Chris: Don't miss this out! New additions coming up in the next chapter!<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Far from Ylisse to the south on islands unexplored by men, legends said there was something mythical, a powerful energy harnessed and coming from that direction, it was ancient, surely as old as the powers of the manakete and the Divine Dragons, the benevolent dragons that have aided humanity for a millennia in their hardships. There, was a huge structure there, built ever since the era of the dragons, long before humankind had its dawn.

Arcane and old texts said that there was a time in which dragons and humans existed in harmony, but it was lost when the balance was disturbed. But history soon passed as legend, and then into memories, and then to the void. This structure was of the few remaining artifacts that served as a memento of those days. A light was shining from within the gate, a blue portal opening up like the one from which the Risen had come that day Chrom and his friends met 'Marth'; four beacons of light shooting from the portal, two of them heading to the west, to the far continent of Valm, the remaining two lights landing near Ylisse, the winds were changing yet again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 - The Exalt and the King, a Legendary Hero appears<strong>_

* * *

><p>It had been merely 3 days since the fight at the arena had ended. Khan Flavia kept her word, and immediately fortified her own perimeters and managed to send additional troops to aid Ylisse with their own problems. Chrom and the Shepherds were welcomed as heroes and saviors by the whole halidom, especially Chris, his exploits having traveled faster than them. It earned him a secured place as tactician in the council of Ylisse, a post that, he opposed accepting, until Chrom and Lissa asked of him to get it. It seemed that with the presence of the feroxi on Ylisse, Plegia thought it twice to send more incursions on their lands, a calmed day was starting as Chris was leaning against a wall near the main garden, by the fountain, reading one of his books of tactics, feeling he should be further prepared for any eventuality.<p>

"WATCH OUT!" a female voice shouted loud, as Chris reacted, seeing a javelin heading his direction at full speed.

"Holy sh-" he said leaning backwards, falling at the fountain, then hearing a sudden tight stab. He didn't want to open his eyes at all, but slowly opening one, he saw right above him the javelin, stuck in the structure of the fountain, his face going totally pale.

Two women heading towards the fountain as he was stepping out, his clothes all drench "Oh, I'm sorry Chris!" said Sumia embarrassed as she was once more about to fall, but managed to keep herself in balance, alongside her, a tall red haired woman, surely pegasus rider as well by her clothes and armor, with a red and white dress and knee high boots, as well as standard silver armor and breastplates to cover her upper body, along with a pair of small white wings on her hair right above her ears "I'm learning how to battle from a distance, and…"

"I think you threw it with a lot of strength this time Sumia." Said the red haired woman, looking at Chris "So you're the famous Tactician am I right?" she asked smiling warmly at him a moment.

"I wouldn't say famous…I'm quite average to be honest, just careful of my surroundings...until now."

She smiled, one arm on her waist and then reaching the other one to Chris "My name is Cordelia, I'm a member of the Pegasus Knights of Ylisse, I want to thank you personally."

"For what?"

"Oh, haven't you heard?" said Sumia smiling a bit "Ever since the feroxi came with us, the Shepherds have been gathering some more warriors in their lines, moreover, it's because of those magnificent skills, that Ylisse will remain safe for now! All because of the inspiration you're giving them, all of us."

"Even though you almost fried Lord Chrom…but still it was because of him that you two won the duel and...oh I mean, ummm" Cordelia said blushing a bit and getting a tad nervous, then sighing "Pay me no mind, anyways, we have to keep up your training Sumia!"

"Good luck!" said Chris, then turning to his clothes one more and sighing with a smile "And it was a normal day haha."

* * *

><p>Back inside the capital, Emmeryn was addressing some plans with Chrom, Frederick, and Philla, trying to predict in some manner the ways of Plegia in this sudden attacks on the borders. Recently, they have diminished, that's what they knew, but it was still a very calm moment, more with the king that Plegia had "If we do want to take an advantage, it would be better to keep our main forces here at the capital, while relying on the feroxi and Pegasus Knight Squads to keep the borders safe as far as we can." said Frederick, marking some points in the map, special in the section that lead towards the capital of Plegia.<p>

"Plegia will surely move now. I bet they have spies that have delivered information on our union with Plegia. But they wouldn't be so daring as to declare war themselves." Said Chrom irritated, knowing full well from the previous skirmishes that Mad King Gangrel wanted to instigate the flames of war "Let our troops know that they are only meant to defend themselves, else we may find ourselves in a dire situation."

"Perhaps if we consulted our tactician, could we find a better solution?" Proposed Philla, to which Emmeryn and Chrom smiled "Recently his strategies have showed to be of vital importance, plegians that have tried to sneak past us are caught immediately and stopped."

"It will be my pleasure, I think he's been reading more and more about strategies recently." said Chrom talking about the passionate tactician.

"It was destiny most likely, that made him and you become friends Chrom." said Emmeryn smiling warmly to his brother "I am happy that you have a loyal and trusted friend like him. I see you two becoming greater persons that any of us."

"I'm thankful Emm, but I doubt we can be even more important than you." He said joking a bit, as he then headed outside to look for Chris.

Moments later, they all gathered around the map of the continent, as Chris carefully looked at it, especially at every fort in the borders with Plegia, marking a few of them "There won't be much problem at all fending them back with our numbers now, and yet" he rubbed the front of his head "I have the feeling we will soon start dealing with plegian incursions into ylissian territory. They will try to hit the nearest towns."

"Our priority then is making sure to evacuate as many as we can." Chrom said examining the map a moment more "Are you sure they won't try taking the forts?" Chris shook his head immediately and sure things couldn't escalate that quickly.

"Makes sense, after all, it would require lots of their troops to take one of them." Said Frederick a bit relieved "I will send word to the chivalry so they start heading to help on evacuations."

"Please, Frederick." said Emmeryn in her calm voice "Any moment could be the difference between devastation and success." Frederick excused himself with a bow and heading outside "I think that would be enough for now. Thank you very much, Chris, I'm grateful you are here with us." She said smiling and making a slight bow to him, making Chris chuckle a bit nervously, while Chrom hit him with his elbow teasingly.

* * *

><p>"MILORD!" suddenly shouted a soldier, spreading wide the doors, as Cordelia and Sumia came along helping a wounded soldier into the room "Dire news!"<p>

"What's the matter?" asked back Chrom as they hurried to bring the soldier, Emmeryn sending Phila to bring Lissa quickly to try and mend the soldier with her staff, when she arrived however, the healing magic wasn't working effectively, he was very bruised and lost a lot of blood already "What happened?" asked Chrom of the soldier as he coughed roughly.

"Plegia…they…took us by surprise…" he coughed barely clinging to life "Lady Maribelle…capture…the King…massacred a town…the Border Pass…bargain…nngggh!" with a pant of pain, his breathing stopped suddenly, no complaints coming anymore.

"Oh no…" said Lissa concerned "If they have Maribelle we have to try and help her and the soldiers that might be alive still!"

"Gangrel, that craven!" said Chrom angrily "Emm, let me go and bring the villain to justice!"

"No Chrom, right now is not the moment to go for brute force." She said calmly, trying to think of something "Maribelle's life is in danger, we have to be careful."

"We?" asked Chris curious.

"Of course, if their king is there, it should be the Exalt who addresses him." She replied with a warm smile "I count on you two to help me."

"Lady Emmeryn, I will go as well." Said Frederick bowing once more, his lance in hand "In case negotiations turn aggressive."

"I'll go too! I have to help Maribelle!" said Lissa enthusiastic "Plus, if Chris comes, we have nothing to fear!"

"I'll go too, just in case I'm needed for quick transport." Added Sumia, looking at Chrom then at Chris.

"Very well, I think I have thought of the best plan right now." answered Chris with a wide smile, as he was trying to assess the situation the best way, since they didn't know the numbers of the enemy nor their individual strength. From the capital, a group of soldiers was moving to meet with King Gangrel immediately; any moment they let pass could endanger more the life of any survivors. They moved as swift in a unit as they could, Sumia mounting aerial surveillance and exploring the area swiftly and carefully, at the head of the group Frederick was leading, Chrom and Chris behind him, and on the back, protected by the chivalry, Emmeryn and Lissa were cautious of the surroundings.

* * *

><p>It took them a few hours, the sun at the highest point in the sky, as they reached the Border Pass, a trench like valley area, arid and rocky, it made it hard for armored and chivalry to move in, then again the ylisseans only were there to protect, not to attack. At the other side of it, they saw the smoking remains of a town, the view was horrible even from afar, gray and black wood bases and structures collapsed, on the ground, they couldn't see exactly how many, but there were bodies. This sight only made Chrom and Frederick angrier, while Lissa, Sumia and Emmeryn were perplexed of it.<p>

"It's a sad story indeed." Said a chilly voice from above them, catching them off-guard; up ahead, high on a hill in Plegian territory, smirking down at them was the red haired king of Plegia "I saw how a group of bandits raided and destroyed that town, the soldiers stationed weren't good defending them; if only our treaty had allowed me to help…"

"Gangrel you scum!" said Chrom readying his sword as Emmeryn walked forward out of formation, the Ylisse troops taking positions right behind, understanding what she wanted to do.

"King Gangrel." She said looking up at him, looking serious for the first time.

"So that's the king of Plegia?" thought Chris a moment, staring up at him, and sensing something strange, he then heard a strange rustle behind them, but cast it away a moment, turning back to the problem at hand.

Gangrel whistled, and smirking, two of his soldiers, rough looking fighters appeared, with a blonde woman, noble clothing of a pink light tone, brown boots and white gloves was held between their hands; it was Maribelle as Lissa shouted her name concerned, Gangrel just grinning, barely capable of containing his laughter behind his teeth "We capture this woman trespassing into our territory, my troops tried to escort her back home but" he said, in a strange taunting tone, his right hand rubbing his beard, almost as if he had practiced that specific calmed and victim-like tone "she wounded them, now, only trespassing is considered to our treaty a high crime, but what if she ended up being a spy as well?" he said chuckling a bit, while Maribelle tried releasing herself.

"Let go off me you dumb troglodytes!" she said squirming and trying to push them but to no avail, another soldier holding her horse in place "Your Grace, you must believe me! I wasn't spying on these foul-mannered imbeciles; I tried to make them stop their rampage on our town!"

"You dare mock me like that, wench?" said Gangrel turning to Maribelle as he drew his sword "My men have never left Plegia, if someone attacked your town, was surely one of those bandit groups I hear you have problems with lately!" he said, that information being concealed only by the military of Ylisse, but without solid proof, threats would be futile "I am sure though, I won't sleep well tonight knowing I could have done something to save your citizens…"

"Ahem." Said a figure standing beside him, a brunet haired woman in her late twenties, interrupting the Mad King of Plegia and turning to Emmeryn and the ylisseans "On behalf of Plegia, we can forgive this transgression and continue our path, if" she said, hesitant and turning to the men; Chris and Chrom were surprised a moment, the garbs she had on were exactly the same of Plegia, further implying the connection of Chris with Plegia "if…her Grace is open to a bargain…"

"Listen Gangrel, we know you attacked our town!" shouted Chrom almost losing his temper "Our soldiers reported"

"Shut your tramp pup, else I might lose my good temper!" shouted back Gangrel smiling deviously "You have no idea what kind of mess this is! One more wrong word, and we might be drawn into war again!"

Chris contained Chrom, making him calm down "Chrom, let your sister take care of this." Said his friend, as Sumia got behind him, trying to calm him down, as both turned to Chris as he made a signal to keep them quiet "Be wary…I have a feeling this is a trap. Watch bushes, boulders, hills, there are enemies all around us."

* * *

><p>Chrom and Sumia had a hard time spotting the, but eventually, found shadows of what Chris was saying. It was indeed a very big mess, they were almost surrounded, only the way back to Ylisse open, but it wouldn't stay long like that. If that woman was indeed a tactician like Chris, it was clear she played to win, and had quite some scenarios predicted, which would push Chris reactions in this situation.<p>

"King Gangrel, peace, we don't want any problems with Plegia!" said Emmeryn trying to resume dialogue "This is between you and me we can sort out a solution."

"Heh, perhaps if the wench would apology, but not even that!" replied Gangrel butt hurt, the woman beside him a bit rather tired, kind of giving out his acting "I'm in my rights to have her head this moment! However, as my tactician Robin here said, we can sort out a…trade?"

"What is it you seek?"

"We wiil trade your friend and forgive her transgressions, in exchange of the Fire Emblem." Stated calmly and determined Robin looking at Emmeryn, but catching a glimpse of Chris, his garbs as well catching her attention.

"King Gangrel, why would you seek Ylisse's royal treasure?" Emmeryn, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick were dumbfounded of that request; the Fire Emblem, a key element that the First Exalt used to defeat the powerful threat of Grima in the past, a relic said to grant one's wish, it was too high of a trade, but also concerning.

"Because of the legends of course." He replied laughing once more as he toyed with a point sword he swiftly unsheathed, startling Maribelle in her ground "I have waited that Ylisse would have the heart to grant me that gift every birthday, to repent for your predecessor's legacy of death."

"It serves only one noble purpose and you know it well if you know the legends, to save humanity in their darkest hour." replied Emmeryn, for the legends of the Emblem rounded on the return of the evil dragon Grima and the end of the world, the Emblem being enough to stop it "What wish would Your Highness have more noble than that?"

Robin looked at Gangrel shaking her head as she gritted her teeth in concern, but Gangrel didn't budge, he raised his fist and shouted in complete determination "Why, the death of every Ylissean of course!" said that, his troops left their hideouts, on the top hills, 3 archers positioned and taking aim, surrounding Chrom and his friends right in front of them 2 swordsmen and 2 axe fighters, taking stance. Robin looked obviously disappointed, for she had expected to not reveal them and use the troops "I'm tired of this talk, so, what is your word Your Grace?" Gangrel, showing his true intentions just laughed, confirming his dub name, the Mad King yet again.

"No Your Grace! Don't you try and trade Ylisse's most valued treasure for me!" shouted Maribelle as Gangrel looked angrily at her.

"Bah, it's useless Robin, I told you she was too witty for that." He said ignoring Maribelle now "I shall have the Emblem, you handing it willingly, or taking it from your hands! Now Robin!"

The tactician of Plegia looked rather hesitant, but shaking her head she shouted loud "Team Alpha, strike now!" she said looking at the bushes behind Chris and Chrom, as the group was caught off-guard when a figure came out.

It was Lon'qu though, seriously staring at the plegians that were around them "Were there any problem, Lon'qu my friend?"

The swordsman simply smiled, swinging his sword a bit, as he had taken care of two brigands hidden in the woods "Not really, I killed one or two bandits that were hiding here." He stated taking stance, as the Ylissean troops were readying to strike.

"What now Robin?!" shouted Gangrel clearly annoyed "What is the meaning of this?! Well, nevertheless, if he killed those"

"Be careful what you say Gangrel." Said Chrom taunting the king "If you want to say that means war, it's because those men were yours, clearly in Ylissean territory. Do you think that would be good enough to declare war?"

"Your Highness, it is better we retreat now." said Robin, trying to dialogue with her superior "Our surprise element is gone, any attempt at fighting will be futile, I've contemplated almost every outcome and there is no victory for us."

He just laughed and turned to stare at Robin "Oh really? But who said we need victory?" declared Gangrel as he whistled, more of his troops arriving to aid "Go get me the Emblem! NOW!"

Chrom swiftly reacted to the fighter that was trying to strike down Emmeryn, swiftly brandishing Falchion and dealing a fatal blow against the attacker. He sighed standing in front of Emmeryn, gasping at what he did.

Robin looked in total disagreement with Gangrel, raising a fist and speaking against her commander in turn "Milord, are you nuts?! I said, no sacrifices will be made!" she whispered desperately as he hushed her down.

"Oh but isn't that a declaration of war?" Gangrel smirked down on Chrom "Oh yes, it is to me, a war that will tear Ylisse apart!" his troops were going down once more to corner the ylisseans, fighting a fight that was pretty much lost from the beginning, just to attain his goal of a war, most of his men dealt with ease and quickly; he turned to Maribelle "And all because you are not worthy enough to trade for the Emblem, now I have no need for you!" he raised his sword, pointing it at Maribelle.

"NO!" shouted Lissa and Chrom, as Chris tried to think something to get them out of there quickly "King Gangrel, stop this now!" shouted Robin not agreeing with his tactics, but he wouldn't budge, simply swinging his sword high and ready to drop it on her head.

* * *

><p>In a matter of seconds, a shadow jumped from the woods behind Gangrel, a swift wind breeze from two slashes echoing and then a clash of metal; Maribelle had her eyes shut tight, until she felt the hands restraining her gave in. Surprised she still was alive, she gasped opening her eyes, at her feet, the two bandits dead, but there was another figure, a man with a blue cape, wearing standard breastplate and shoulder pads armor, blue haired, wearing black pants and a white vest, brandishing a rapier as he blocked Gangrel's attack "What in tarnation" the King said surprised, as the blue haired man didn't reply, keeping his head low, pushing Gangrel to the ground and then, swiftly swinging his blade to the last brigand around.<p>

"Hurry to your horse, now!" he ordered to Maribelle, as she nodded astonished and grateful at the same time. The Ylisseans down looked at the tall figure, the open road for Maribelle as Lissa hugged her friend dearly, happy he was ok when Lon'qu brought down the last soldier. Chrom and Emmeryn were looking at the figure "No way…" said Chrom in amazement.

"Could it be?" said Emmeryn her eyes wide open in surprise, turning then to a smile.

"Just who the hell you think you are sell-sword?!" shouted Gangrel standing up from the humiliation that he suffered from the swordsman, who imply answer by pointing the rapier once more at Gangrel. Robin was about to move but then stopped, recognizing the man immediately as well, everyone in the continent knew or at least heard his name once in legends "It can't be…the Hero King?" she said perplexed.

The tall man raised his face, it was indeed him, the famed Hero King Marth that saved the world twice in his days, and brought peace after two devastating wars for the continent "How dare you use such tactics and treat your soldiers like that? No commander should use his soldiers as bait or sacrifice them for victory!" he shouted out loud, his sword hand not shaking as he yelled at the plegian. It was indeed him, this time, the real deal.

"The Hero King Marth…" Gangrel said quite annoyed as Marth didn't move his blade "Damn you!" he said swinging his sword swiftly to their surprise, as a lightning fell up in the hill, forcing Marth back "This is not over yet Ylisseans! I will have my revenge!" he shouted as Robin casted a teleportation spell, disappearing both immediately from the hill before Marth could strike.

After the skirmish, Marth walked down the hill, staring at the ylisseans "I apologize for my rude and fast arrival. I may have put you all through unnecessary troubles."

"Do not worry. We owe you the life of our friend." said Emmeryn calmly in her usual manner "Great King of ages past."

"So it is the real you…the real Marth." Said Chrom amazed, staring at the swordsman that simply nodded.

"My name as you know, is Marth." He said calmly, looking at Chris a moment then at Emmeryn and Chrom "I was the Prince of Altea, later crowned First King of the unified Akaneian kingdom…your ancestor." He said calmly, somehow knowing already of all of this.

"Wait…how you know so much?" asked Chrom surprised "Moreover, how are you RIGHT HERE AND NOW? You lived millennia ago!"

Marth hesitated a moment to answer, and proposed a deal for the warriors of Ylisse "For the moment being, it is better we move to your capital."

"Marth is right." added Chris interrupting "Sorry for that, but if Gangrel is rallying his forces, it won't be long before we see him knocking at our doorstep in Ylistol, we have to prepare."

"That's right." Said Emmeryn saddened "It's a shame, but war is already beginning…Marth, would you do us the honor of accompanying us?"

"It shall be my honor, milady." He said smiling as Emmeryn.

Back at the plegian castle, Gangrel smiled madly at the balcony, his troops rallied already outside and preparing to march for the war ahead; he was giving them a wonderful practiced speech of how they would avenge all of those that died in the past, vanquishing finally the prosecution of the halidom, the troops were excited with the news. Inside, Robin rethought the battle at the hill, and the man that was standing beside Chrom, until Aversa, the white haired sorceress Gangrel had as right hand appeared "Thoughtful of today's outcome dear sister?"

"No, it's just that…" Robin hesitated of answering a moment, and simply remained quiet a moment. She stood up and looked straight into Aversa's eyes, she was still slightly taller than her "Did you inform father of what he has to do?"

"Yes, he I ready to strike at nightfall." Replied Aversa smirking; Robin excused herself saying nothing more of the man she thought was the one they were looking for until Aversa called for her "Robin, do you remember our priority, is finding the Chosen One, right?"

"Yes, I know." replied Robin, not looking back at Aversa.

"Do tell me if you ever find him, father will be quite pleased with you." She added, then heading outside beside Gangrel, looking as if she was her mistress. Robin was doubtful more than ever with what Aversa just said, her thought still swarming that man she saw while holding a pendant with a painting of a young girl, about 8 years old, that was holding her baby brother in her hands, with a woman behind them, smiling warmly "Mother…could it be after all these years…your sacrifice was for nothing? That…HE came back?" she asked herself, looking at her right hand, the mark of the Fell Dragon in the exact same place as Chris'.

* * *

><p><strong>LightLord92: Next time on Fire Emblem Awakening – Inheritance, it seems Marth explains something more that is working behind the scene.<br>Chrom: I still can't believe a living legend is in our castle…hold on, we're under attack!  
>Lady Marth: You must listen to me! Tonight the Exalt will die if YOU don't do something Chrom!<br>Chris: Chrom, these are no ordinary enemy! Not even plegians are this coordinated!  
>Marth: By Naga's power, I will fight as well! Stay tune with us, and share us if you like the story!<br>Assailant: Finally, I found you boy! Your mother hid you well, but now, you're all mine!  
>Chris: What are you talking about? I don't even know you!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Supporting Corner of the day:<br>Chris: So, you're the great Hero King huh? What is it like seeing the future of your kingdom?  
>Marth: It is…quite intriguing for sure, but I don't want to know much, to keep the mystery.<br>Chris: You want to avoid a time paradox huh?  
>Marth: No, just want to keep things a mystery still, really.<br>Chris: Nice, but tell me, how you got in here?  
>Marth: I don't know, but, you remind me of an old ally you know?<br>Chris: I'll take that as a compliment; so if Chrom and her sisters are your descendants, it means you did marry Caeda, or perhaps Tiki?  
>Marth: Ummmm, I'd rather not…LightLord, can we end this today?<br>Chris: Hey I still have tons of questions!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, will be trying to add a bit of humor as I can with some Supports that don't occur in-game; anyways, with Marth appearing this time, I will make two notes: 1) It's not the Einherjar card Marth, yes I know it is the same logic since it came from the Outrealm Gate, but bear with me, this is where I will start building on my theory; 2) Since Marth and the female Marth are in and both still appear some time, I will call HER, by Lady Marth, more because next chapter they both appear. Further more, no intro today yay, and I hope you liked the chapter, until next time everyone!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok, took me a longer time as well, but…here's where things started to get challenging with the new additions based on the Outrealm Gate; now, most fans out there of the Fire Emblem series must have thought/heard of this already: What if, the Outrealm Gate, was indeed the door to other dimensions? Not following time or space, but only a string where all the timelines and worlds of the Fire Emblem series were slightly together, but far from each other? Well, this is a mere part, with the explanation of the Hero King, Marth. More to come in later chapters, as there are still 3 more special guests coming up.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Foreseer; What Lies Beyond the Eyes<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the sunset already, the ylisseans did their best to regroup and alert all posts in the borders as quickly as they could from the current situation. It was confirmed right away, Plegia was waging full war at Ylisse, gathering the army and ready to lead it was Mad King Gangrel himself. The capital forces were readying themselves and focusing on the borders, evacuating as many citizens and taking them to safety, leaving the capital palace with some hands to run it barely. At the surrounding halls of the main garden, Marth was standing, seeing a painting of the First Exalt, brandishing on his right hand what seemed to be Falchion to his eyes for he knew another form of it, on the left one the Fire Emblem, he recognized it immediately from the arrangement of the gemstones, it could look different, but it sure was the Shield of Seals of his time. He let go a soft sigh, smiling warmly, seeing that the legacy of Naga was indeed still alive.<p>

"I beg your pardon." said Chris, standing at the end of the hallway leading to the main hall.

"It isn't necessary." Marth said snapping finally, as he walked towards the tactician calmly "How can I help you, my friend?"

Chris felt a bit unease with that and just bowed down a bit nervous "They are ready to hear you out now, after all the problems going on…" Chris said thinking a moment "say, were you curious as to what happened to the kingdom you founded King Marth?"

Marth chuckled a moment, putting his right hand on Chris' shoulder "Just call me Marth, and yes, I was a bit nostalgic." He said looking around at the palace, letting go of another sigh "Everything looks so different now, but I'm not here to know my future…but to help you guys. Let's go."

Once at the throne room, Emmeryn was sitting in it, concerned still with the sudden turn of events; at her right side, Chrom was crossing his arms, he still was a bit skeptic of Marth's identity, and with reasons, among them the mysterious swordsman that claimed his name; there were other guests in the room, namely Lissa after checking on Maribelle, and Sumia, who was less shy, and growing closer to Chrom in friendship. Frederick stood at the middle of the room as Chris opened the doors, behind him, the man himself, Marth walking and bowing down at the beginning of the stairs, turning his face up at Emmeryn "Your Grace, I'm here as you and your followers asked of me."

"It's ok Marth. You can stand up." Emmeryn quickly answered, walking towards him and looking at his eyes; a soft but warm smile drawn on her face "It is really you, the Hero King of legends, the one that started the legacy that would be carried onwards by the Exalt…"

"I don't doubt your history, more because you saved one of ours." Said Chrom referring to Maribelle "But…my sister and I met someone before that, claimed to be you. Could you give us any proof to what you say?"

Marth nodded, taking out his rapier, and offering it to Emmeryn "Perhaps this can suffice as proof." He said, the rapier seemingly almost like any other, until examining the hilt carefully, there were marking around it with the same words in the markings of Falchion '_Sniamer llits erutuf eht tsol si esle lla nehw_' Chrom inspected the inscription as well, and looked astonished at the revelation "Also, if you might want more proof" he said, taking off the headdress he wears, showing it, a regalia hailing from Altea, but also known to the Royal Family of Ylisse, a treasure of the first emperor of the continent "this headdress was handed to me by my sister, you will find it looks identical, with the jewel, to the one held in this castle."

"It is really you then…" said Chrom amazed, that was enough proof that they needed "Wow, we just can't…but how?"

Marth smiled as everyone gathered around him, carefully explaining. It hadn't been long since he defeated his arch nemesis, the prince of Earth Dragons Medeus, for the last time and was now working on the reconstruction of the unified Akaneian continent at the royal palace of Pales, working tirelessly with his wife Caeda when he heard a voice coming from Fachion, a woman, asking for his assistance in a mission that would require his everything, but not risking his life. Marth doubtless accepted, and as such, he saw a bright flashing light in front of him, as he then woke up in Ylisse, not without hearing that voice again, asking of him to find the one wielding Falchion, and assist him in restoring order to time itself "_Champion, this is a huge bet taking you out of your time, but fight once more for those you care, ensure the safety of this world once more. _Those were the words that Naga told me herself."

"Wait, you've talked with Naga?!" asked Chrom, like most of the people in the hall surprised to hear that; Marth only nodded "Did she tell you anything else?"

"She told me to reveal it in its due time. But know that, the threat of those creatures, and the war that comes" he said tuning rather serious for his own character "we might have a chance to prevent them." He then turned to Chris smiling, as if he knew him for some time now "I will aid in what strategies and tactics you might have, and help you perfect many others, if you allow my assistance Chris."

"Hey, any help is gladly welcome, am I right Chrom?" replied Chris, Chrom nodded confidently, while Emmery just giggled along with Lissa; said that, Chris left for the library with Marth, reading as much as he could from old tactics long forgotten, from the times of King Marth and his tutoring on his studies of warfare but mainly, how to avoid any casualties from their side.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long until dusk caught them. Most of the guards were staying their ground in the posts, Marth had finished tutoring Chris for the night, and even though curiosity was getting to him, he dared not see what history had written of him, he wanted it to remain a surprise until the right time, and instead found himself helping the guards moving inventory and supplies; Chrom was on the main garden, by a tree trunk growing high, watching into the night sky and the stars shining high above, he let go of a deep sigh as he crossed his arms.<p>

"Everything ok Chrom?" asked Chris, coming out of the library after studying for a moment, taking a stroll back to his room.

"Oh, hello Chris." Said Chrom, a soft rustle coming from the bushes, but both discarding it "Nothing, I'm just, concerned." He replied looking way of his friend "War is coming, we go to Regna Ferox again to request more assistance, but"

"You're worried about what Gangrel said right? About the grudge they hold against Ylisse." said Chris with a smirk drawing on his face. Chrom turned to his friend, and just nodded with a smile starting to show up "I'm starting to get better at this of deducing stuff from just sights heh."

The fun didn't last though, Chrom immediately turned serious again "My father…he left Emm quite a heavy legacy before her tenth birthday." He took a slight pause and sighed deeply a moment "You see, my father had a…crusade, to vanquish the Grimleal. It was a bloody war that left both Plegia and Ylisse scarred. Plegia, well, they were the victims and their hatred is well-known, as for Ylisse…" he said, bringing to his mind images of the dark days, cries of pain and suffering coming from small homes, families torn apart with the eldest sons dying, or the fathers never coming back from a lost battle "When our army was faltering, my father made a big mistake, he forced farmers, merchants, anyone able to hold a sword, to battle the war with little to no training. They were going to their deaths." Then, his memories shifted to that of his father closing the castle gates, he, Lissa, and Emmeryn staying indoors under constant vigilance, loud screams hearing from outside begging for an end to the war "Not only we lost lives, food wasn't harvested, supplies were running lower every day, it seemed an endless nightmare for our citizens, until, my father died."

"And then, the torch was passed to Emmeryn, the eldest daughter." Said Chris to spare Chrom a moment to calm his thoughts, he seemed really affected and shaken.

"When she ascended, she was the target of both sides hatred. Plegia blamed her on the 'crusade' of our father, and Ylisse blamed the deaths of a many innocents and the hardships that came to her. They threw not only insults, but stones too. It was a very hard moment for Emmeryn, only Lissa and I could understand her suffering." Chrom remembered a day that Emmeryn went to speak with her countrymen, she was around 14 years old, hearing out the citizens' complaints and trying to med their hearts from the grievous losses they had endured, however, one man stood from the crowd, and threw a stone at her face. Needless to say the man was caught, but let go by Emmeryn's direct orders; she rested in her room, her head with a bandage from the stone thrown "I was angry back then, but naïve and childish still. I told Emm that peace meant nothing if she got hurt as well, but then…she told me, that hatred shouldn't lead our lives. It should be, hope."

Chris was speechless, to believe at her early days as Exalt, Emmeryn had to go through such hardships, he thought of him in such a position, but simply couldn't think straight of what he would have done "And she's such a gentle hearted woman…"

Chrom nodded to his friend "Emm managed to bring peace; it was her ideals and her hard work, that saw brighter days coming, families reunited, hope restored. She never resented anyone after that, she just kept working hard for the greater good, guiding with her actions." He then closed his fist in anger and turned to the floor "But men like Gangrel, he's been always mocking her, testing the limits of her ways, to bring the legacy of my father back. I know I shouldn't but, what if killing him was the only way to achieve complete peace?" Chris didn't reply, it was evident his answer with his silence "Emm would never ask of that, and I wouldn't tell her to consider it, but…"

"But you think his death will be enough to quell the desire of revenge of the plegians?" asked a voice behind them.

Marth, or more like the woman that Chris saw that time at the arena in Ferox, was walking into the garden, nobody was around. She stopped a moment, some feet away from Chrom and Chris "Padron my rude intrusion."

"Marth, how did you…" asked Chrom curious and immediately cut short but their guest.

"The cleft behind the maple grove, in the south castle wall."

Chrom got surprised, looking back at Lucina "How could you possibly know of it?" he tried to keep his tone calmed, but in his mind he still wondered if Marth here was an ally or an enemy. Chris walked in between of them and looked at her first, then back at Chrom "Chrom…we can trust him." Their visitor sighed a moment, clearly seeing Chris was keeping his promise to her.

"How can we, if he refuses to tell us his name." replied Chrom serious, but calming down "The real Marth is here with us. Who are you really?"

She remained silent a moment more, but her mind was filled with questioning as to, what they meant with the real Marth "To begin with, I never said I was that Marth. Just that it is my name." she added walking towards them calmly, and looking at the tree and bushes in the middle, she then turned back to Chrom and Chris "I need you to trust me. If you're tactician does, you should as well. Believe me, I wish you no harm."

Chrom finally began to budge, looking back at her "Well, what is it that you wish to tell us? Why do you request our trust?"

She remained a moment more, hearing a slight rustle in the tree once more, certain this time of what she knew, with a heavy sigh; she finally was willing to speak "What if…what if I told you, I have seen the future?"

"I would ask you whether you are mad or not." Chris immediately talked back to his friend, but finding it strange himself.

She just chuckled softly, pointing at the throne room's direction "You must believe me…the Exalt's life is in danger. I've foreseen her death, this same night if" Chrom was quickly caught off-guard and his hand went straight to the hilt of his sword but restrained himself.

"Impossible, the castle is secured and she's guarded at all times!"

"But it will happen tonight, nevertheless." Chrom felt she was just playing with them, threatening them "Listen carefully…if we don't act quickly, a series of events will happen, starting with her assassination, tonight." With no word of warning, she unsheathed her Falchion sword, taking battle stance and walking towards the garden fields "This might be enough proof…saving you, from the assassin."

Chrom was dumbfounded a moment, until then from the bush a man ran forward, how did an assassin got in so far without being noticed, escaped his mind; he headed off to kill Marth first, until she did a backflip and in the landing, her sword slashed through the back of the assassin, making him fall down and drop his sword, dead. Chris and Chrom looked amazed, until then, another assassin appeared from above the tree "What?!" she said surprised as the assassin went down.

"Look out!" Chris shouted, immediately taking out his tome and harnessing its power through his gloves, this time, a much greater attack than the usual thunder spell he used; Marth tripped on the sword of the assassin, barely escaping a fatal wound from the assassin's sword but with her mask cut in half, letting go of her hair and disguise, until a shocking sphere hit him, frying him an instant as he fell dead "Are you alright milady?" asked Chris, blushing a moment, as she turned to him, the mask cut in her hands.

"Wait" said Chrom staring at her, as Lucina stood up, serious looking at her "so you are a woman?"

She just smirked closing her eyes "And quite the actress too…Honestly? I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out…my name is…"she doubted a moment, but just added almost immediately "Lucina." looking at Chris then, as she then saw a strange blue glowing in Falchion "What? This again?"

"Something wrong?" asked Chris as he then felt a pin in his hand, making him fall to the ground a moment "_Darn it, what now?_" he thought to himself, the three then hearing a ruckus deep in the throne room, a huge explosion blowing off as some smoke was already arising "We better…head there and get…some answers."

* * *

><p>As they got closer to the throne room again, they started seeing the rest of the guards rounding and running around the main door, it was a sneak attack at the capital indeed. Whoever commanded them was wise and placed every piece in complete detail, as the postmen were the first annihilated; axes fell and shields were shattering at the impact, the Ylissean soldiers barely holding their ground with the help of the Shepherds that were behind "Good to see you milord!" said Frederick, as he slashed with his lance at an enemy "They aren't plegians, but they are very well organized."<p>

"Where's my sister Frederick?" asked Chrom, immediately joining the fray as he cut through an invader "Is she safe?"

"She's as safe as us, I'm afraid." Replied Frederick as they saw at a distance Marth fighting off with his rapier numerous assassins "Marth the Hero King is doing a good job protecting her, but if we can't deal with these many…" he said blocking another strike barely, as Marth was getting over run slowly, but keeping the distance of the invaders.

"Emm look out!" shouted Lissas as she healed some soldiers wounds, spotting two archers that were taking aim at Marth and Emmeryn, until a thunder strike knocked one to the wall, and the other was swiftly dispatched by a sword. Chris and Lucina appeared in the scene, helping on keeping the assassins from Emmeryn.

"Shepherds and ylisseans! Keep your ground and deal with them one by one!" ordered Chris as he readied another spell to quell down a few more of the invaders "Don't give in ground unless you need to retreat! Fight with everything you've got!" he added as he turned in time to see a fighter cut down by his friend.

She stared at Marth in awe, finding the skill of his blade unique, as the legends said. He swiftly dealt with the remaining troops and managed to join with Emmeryn again "He's indeed impressive." She and Chris worked together to lessen the troops that were heading towards Marth and Emmeryn, protecting their route.

The man commanding the assailants stared at the field, trying to assess the situation "Impossible…even with our surprise attack, we can't defeat these scum?" he said, turning then to Lucina and Chris as they tagged to fight the remaining assassins "This is…interesting indeed." He said referring to Lucina first, as he felt a strange energy coming from her "Some actors in this scene shouldn't be here at all." He said then turning to Chrom, and frowning "Bah, two highly trained assassins and not even a scratch." His eyes drifted back to Emmeryn, finding Marth defending her "And the Hero King…what in the world is the meaning of this?" he was about to move when a thunder spell hit him, but did close to nothing as he just squirmed a bit "Who was the foolish one?"

"I am, you've got a problem?" asked Chris. He had left Lucina under her request to find the enemy commander and put an end to him "So you're the commander huh? Who are you?"

The tall man came out from the shadows, he had dark skin and jet black hair and beard; by his garments, he seemed a sorcerer, but not any ordinary sorcerer, but of the highest order of the Grimleals, those that are known to be able to imbue fear on the heart of any ordinary man, with piercing narrow reddish eyes, he had sharp nails as he had summoned forth his spell tome, hovering, with a wide sinister grin drawing on his face as he saw Chris standing before him "Could it really…be you? Hehehehe I finally found you, after years of searching!"

Chris felt disgusted and annoyed by his laughter "I have no idea who you are, but if you threaten my friends, I'll make you pay for it!" he then cast another thunder spell, this time, not even making the tall shady man even tickle "Huh?!"

"You have no memories huh?" he asked without doing anything yet, just letting his soldiers attack and face death trying to kill the ylisseans as some of his reinforcements arrived "You don't remember anything about who you are, right Chris?"

"How…do you know my name?"

A mad laughter escaped the man's lips "Hehehe, well, let's just say, your mother did a good job taking you away from your family." He said scheming something up as he raised his hand, a purple flame covering it as a rune symbol appeared "If you lay down, it won't hurt much, and I'll answer your question my boy." But Chris didn't budge, as he took his sword "As you wish, Elfire!" shouted the sorcerer as a bigger fire ball was shot at Chris who barely had any time to react, the resulting explosion lifting up a cloud of smoke.

The sorcerer put away his tome, confident he had defeated his contender, but just kept on laughing "If this strategy was yours, I admit you're as cunning as your father boy, but it is futile. Tonight, fate has been sealed for the world." He added as he heard a slight movement, thinking Chris was falling unconscious "Now, let us go, once the Exalt is dead." He said, until the cloud was dissipating and then, he saw the shadow of Lucina smirking "What?!" he then felt a sting in his back as he fell to his knees, behind him, Chris sneaked, using this time his sword to fight efficiently. The sorcerer looked further ahead, Marth and Emmeryn were nowhere to be seen, and the Pegasus Knights were already arriving, finishing up the last remains "Damn it…how? Our plan was…impeccable…" but before falling, the sorcerer teleported himself in a magic rune, fading before Chris or Lucina could do anything to finish him off.

* * *

><p>All that was left was no cleaning up the mess, the ylisseans tried interrogating any survivors, but they committed suicide before even a word could be said. Among their uniforms, no documents or clues as to their whereabouts or the name of the organization, but one thing was sure, if they could have organized that well and get through the defenses, what could await Ylisstol if Gangrel attacked soon? Marth escorted back Emmeryn to the throne room, where the survivors and brave knights were gathering, all with the exception of she who warned them barely with enough time to stop the assassination.<p>

Lucina was walking down the garden again; she found it odd that the bodies of the assassins were nowhere to be seen. Not a single trace left, as if they had vanished into nothingness, except for a piece of torn clothing, which smell was particularly strong. She was doubtful, but could it have been one of those creatures from before? Moreover, she was also surprised Falchion wasn't gleaming anymore; this didn't make any sense to her at all "Naga, is something more going on than you told me?" she asked to the sky, thoughtful, her shoulder length hair waving with the breeze.

"Well, so you're leaving once again?" asked a voice behind her, startling her a moment; it was Chrom, who was searching for her "We were looking for you, but that bad habit of disappearing…"

"I know I have a few bad ones." She replied walking from the garden right in front of Chrom, slightly turning to him while trying to cover her face a bit more "But I'm afraid I cannot stay."

"Ylisse, no, I, owe you a debt without repaying." Said Chrom trying to talk it with her "Lucina, it was because of you that my sisters, and I, are still alive, is there anything I can do to thank you?"

She just shook her head a bit agitated, walking backwards with every step Chrom took ahead "it won't be necessary, just hearing you offer" she said, looking oddly happy and relaxed, smiling warmly "it's more than enough. I accomplished what I had hoped to do."

"Advert an apocalyptic future right?" she just nodded, without saying much more "Tell me, what would have happened if they succeeded?"

She hesitated back, swallowing and turning her back on Chrom as if to leave, but before that she spoke once more "With Emmeryn's death, the Fire Emblem would have be stolen, this in turn, would lead to the end of the world as we know it." She said barely turning her head a bit "I know it sounds mad but…"

"No, it doesn't. " interrupted Chrom, crossing his arms with a smile like if he saw someone close to him "I know I can trust you, I just have this feeling, of knowing you wouldn't lie to me." Before leaving himself he just added "And I hope that one day I might repay you." Said that, Chrom left, heading back to the throne room, for a moment, thinking to himself about her name "_Lucina, nice name…"_

Lucina just stared back at him, smiling warmly and wide, as a tear rolled down her cheek, she brushed it off, trying to put herself straight again "Thank you…Chrom…" she then left in the shadow of the night, yet again as the first time, but with a warm sensation through her heart and mind.

* * *

><p>Far away, in a strange building deep within Plegian domain, a place called, the Dragon's Table, a spiral like tower, half buried in sand and the remains of the Fell Dragon, a platform and the religious base of the Grimleal, ancient resting place of dragons from millennia ago. Inside of it, the sorcerer that had attacked Ylisstol appeared, still gravely wounded as he saw his blood spilling on the floor, he hit the floor in anger and fury, sweating as he felt the blood loss increasing "No…I cannot…yet die…my purpose hasn't…"<p>

"It hasn't been fulfilled, and that's why, you won't die here, my loyal servant." said a deep grave voice, as a shadow human figure began forming in front of the sorcerer, who looked in awe at the manifestation taking place in the table "Validar, I still require your services." Added he figure, raising his hand, as a purple glow covered Validar's wound, stinging him from the pain as it began healin.

"But…how…?" asked Validar, still not knowing what was going on, until he finally solved it and smiled in ecstasy at the identity of the presence before him "It can't be you…Master!" the shadow figure simply laughed madly in a distorted tone "HAIL, MASTER GRIMA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm now going to make a new structure, I'm finding it hard to keep a specific pattern with the sneak peeks of the next chapter so, I'm simply going to cut them off and for now the support corner might be reserved for special conversations between the Tactician (Chris in this fanfic) and the guest character, when there is something needed to explain later on. Anyways, thanks for your support on this story and I hope you enjoyed today's chapter! Until next time!<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok then, time to gear up with another chapter, this time, on my Fire Emblem fanfic. Also, if you enjoy somehow this story, I would like to suggest two more: one of them is one of my own works as well, YuGiOh! 5D's Paladins of Light series, consisting of two volumes, Darkness Awakens which is a retelling of the 5D's Fortune Cup and Dark Signers saga, and Eternal Bonds, a new original storyline in this one. Next, would be the fanfic of a good friend of mine, called Yugioh! Dragon Knight Reborn, they are quite a good read if you have the spare time.**

**Anyways, I think I should be adding in this chapter who is older than who (regarding our main characters); Robin is 28 years old in this fanfic, this would be the third body build from the Avatar in the game; then, we have Emmeryn at 25, though her range is between 24-25 I go for 25; then, Chris, the male avatar of Awakening at 22, using his second body build; then comes Chrom at 19; and finally Lissa at 15 (ages based on a comic from Nintendo on Fire Emblem Awakening. That aside, let's go for today's chapter ok? Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Dire News; the Tactician of Plegia<strong>

* * *

><p>Under orders of Emmeryn, Chrom and the remaining Shepherds stationed in the palace, along with Hero King Marth, moved onwards to Regna Ferox to request further aid from their allies in the war to come. Chrom was very hesitant to comply the orders of Emmeryn, but he knew that the risk was high if they didn't get any more troops to support them, so with a grieved heart, he left the capital, hoping that requesting the assistance wouldn't take long and that he would be back at the capital soon enough to protect his sister. A long journey of one and a half day, as the group traveled at full speed and mounted to speed up the travel, they arrived on Ferox, tired, but knowing they had to return immediately to Ylisstol. They were welcomed by Flavia, who along with Basilio, made preparations ready for a garrison of the elite warriors of Regna Ferox to accompany them. Chris suggested Chrom that they should rest a little there, and that he would device a plan to protect that capital of Ylisse with the garrison that they would bring. Chrom complied, trusting in his friend blindly, even still, Basilio and Flavia decided to send a group of intelligence to check on the situation regarding Ylisse. The night fell, without any eventualities for the Shepherds reunited in Regna Ferox.<p>

That was, until the eventful morning, as Basilio and Flavia walked to meet with Chrom and the troops rallied "Boy, we have news from Ylisse."

"What is it Basilio? Something amiss?" asked Chrom concerned on the very serious and stern look in Basilio's eyes. Flavia turned her sight to the door, as the feroxi were bringing in Cordelia, sent from Ylisse and aided by the intelligence troops of Ferox "Cordelia?!"

"Milord…" she said looking at Chrom and almost falling unconscious, her armor was bruised up and had some scratches of what seemed to be arrows or lances; Fredercik helped her stand on her feet, as she was grieving, but holding back until she couldn't anymore "By the gods…I'm a failure as a knight…" Chrom begged her to regain her composure, and finally, she said what everyone was already fearing by now just from seeing her "Ylisstol…has fallen…Plegia attacked…taking us by surprise…" she said falling unconscious, quickly taken to the infirmary. Chrom and Lissa were left more than astonished, they were shocked, if Ylisstol fell, what could have been of Emmeryn?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The same day that the Shepherds left for Regna Ferox, first hour in the morning…<strong>_

Gangrel was rallying his troops, smiling and laughing madly "Heed my words plegians! It is the time we have been waiting for so long already! Time to strike down and defeat our sworn enemies in Ylisse and make them pay for the countless deaths their Exalted bloodline has brought upon us in Plegia!" Robin and Aversa were behind him, waiting for him to issue the orders after the speech, Robin wasn't paying much attention as her thoughts again brought the man she had seen with the ylisseans on the border pass. Her sight turned down, her breathing getting slow as she closed her eyes, very thoughtful and doubtful regarding how things were going now.

The last memory of her mother and her brother came to her mind; she was barely 8 years old and her baby brother still was young at 2 years old. Her father and mother always argued regarding the future of the baby, something about him was very important, as if his was a great fate. One night, she took a torch and followed her mother to a secret passage on their house, a temple like structure. Her baby brother was in her mother's hands and soundly asleep, her mother looked rather concerned, as they finally reached an exit out of the temple, she turned around, cloaking her face with a long tunic without the garments of Plegia or the Grimleal, she knelt and looked at the eyes of her daughter, tears forming in her eyes "Don't cry mommy, we will see each other again right?"

"Yes my dear." She replied stuttering as she hugged the young Robin dearly, crying a bit as she broke the hug and kissed her forehead "I have to take your brother away, until he can return and be safe…"

"Just take care of yourself and lil brother, ok mom?" she said looking at her baby brother, just kissing his forehead and smiling as she gave her a bag "I'll stall dad as much as I can." Her mother smiled nodding, as she caressed her daughter's cheek softly and stood up.

"Don't change dear…remember who you really are." She added before then disappearing in the middle of the night.

Robin snapped out of her thoughts as the crow and soldiers that Gangrel rallied were shouting eagerly and loud "… we will defend our lands from any invader! And to prove that, we shall conquer our greatest enemy so far! Gods, goddesses, they won't stop us now!"

"Everything ok dear sister?" asked Aversa tauntingly, as she giggled deviously behind her teeth, staring now at the troubled tactician; Robin shook her head, looking back at Aversa she just narrowed her eyes in disapproval which just made Aversa smile and laugh in excitement "Our father sent new orders. He wants YOU" she pointed at Robin who got confused "to lead the first attack at Ylisstol and to report back to him if you find, a special man that became the tactician of Ylisse."

"The tactician?" asked Robin not showing any emotion or reaction; she had learned to do so with years of living and learning to read with Aversa, as she always managed to get the answers and knowledge she wanted "Ok, but what does father want of him?"

"It's nothing of our business, he just wants the tactician alive" she added giggling as she stared back at Gangrel who was still waving for his followers to keep cheering on and ready for the war "and the Fire Emblem, of course."

"I will do what I can to lead our forces to the victory; that is the role of a tactician." replied Robin, knowing by now that Aversa was setting her up to become Gangrel's advantage on the campaign at hand.

"I'm glad to hear that my lass." said the king as he walked between them heading to his generals to hand the last details of the invasion "I want you to lead the strongest of our armies, under General Mustafa." He said, as a bald, slightly dark skinned man, arms crossed, around his late thirties with a scar on his left eye; his attire consisted of strapped belts on his chest, to keep on his shoulder plates made of a bone-like material with three pikes protruding from the shoulder plates, along with brown furred gauntlets and footless boots with strapped armor to the upper part at the knee height, covering his thighs from damage and blue furred loincloth at his waist; he seemed very cold and stern from his looks, but all over Plegia he was known to be a kind-hearted and pacifist, his military service only focused on protecting and making enemy forces surrender at will, avoiding any unnecessary bloodshed; Gangrel smiled as he looked at his subordinates in the castle, explaining his invasion plan "We will catch them off-guard. Robing and Gangrel will lead their force straight to Ylisstol, I want that place secured."

"What will his Highness do in the battlefield then?" asked Robin calmed and serious, as she knew that Gangrel was intending on taking the battlefield, it was far a very unique opportunity to let it go for him.

"I will raise the moral of course, when we slice and push through the ylisseans and make them pay for their deeds." He added laughing madly as it was his custom "I wouldn't want to miss part of the hunting my dear, I enjoy seeing the suffering of those that for so long made us suffer under their grip in that damned war!"

"_And now you're starting one yourself._" Thought Robin, finding it difficult to bear with the stupidity and hypocrisy of Gangrel; there was something he said about invaders, but Robin didn't mind reminding it or paying attention, as she still had doubts about what she had to do.

"Returning to the topic, tacticians, which would be the best course of action at this moment?" asked Gangrel, referring to Robin and Aversa. Aversa was there for longer than Robin, she was the one that persuaded Gangrel of pressing Ylisse and taunting them by sending their 'barbarians' in order to instill fear and bait on Ylisse for a new war, she was his most trusted confidant ; Robin on the other hand had little time, and her job had been to spare as many lives as she could from the militia of Plegia, attacking pivotal regions and bringing as many of their men back home as she could, which kept their numbers high still. Both women looked at the map and swiftly saw the best course of action.

"I would suggest we strike one of the less occupied forts or towns; if our objective is to proceed without much problems." said Robin moving two pieces representing their split armies "By the time we slip deep enough and the capital send their troops to strike us down, it would be late, and they'd be forced to"

"BORING!" shouted Gangrel, feeling her plan was rather easy, too safe; he crossed his arms, like a little kid making a tantrum, knowing such a plan would take a lot of time to reach the capital "Listen, I know you want to keep our numbers and forces safe, but let's be realistic, the only threat are those pesky feroxi, and with our numbers, we will out match them at every point."

"I propose that we face them in the borders." said Aversa rearranging the pieces in the map a bit, moving their two units together against the resistance that would be met at the borders with Ylisse "Both our armies won't suffer heavy casualties raiding the town, and we will drag their armies away."

"But that plan will end with the lives of many innocent civilians of Ylisse…" Robin tried to argue, but it was futile as Gangrel was over excited with the possibility, General Mustafa wasn't doing anything at all, for he knew his place.

"Precisely sister, and with the armies coming for the main army, us" she said then pushing Mustafa's unit around towards Ylisse "you and General Mustafa won't find any opposition from the capital, conquering it easily."

"There are bound to be lots of casualties nevertheless, if your army goes and meets the alliance of ylisseans and feroxi." Added Robin in a futile attempt to throw some sense into the king, who didn't listened or wasn't paying any attention now, the plan fit every twisted spot of what he wanted: a bloody war, packed with revenge against the halidom's Exalted bloodline, and forcing the country under his banner. Robin sighed softly, as she knew it was late to take the idea out of Gangrel's head.

"That will be enough. Prepare the troops, we leave immediately!" ordered Gangrel as Aversa excused herself to go and rally the troops for the invasion; meanwhile, Gangrel looked at both Mustafa and Robin, finding it curious a bit as he smirked at them "Your names will forever remain in history, as the brave ones that conquered Ylisstol." He then closed his fist, madly staring at it and raising it up in the air "And mine, as the King that avenged our people! To war!" Robin however, was very doubtful of what was happening, and General Mustafa could see it clearly on her eyes.

"…You have to bottle up those feelings." He said coldly looking at her, surprising her a bit "The King won't like it if you show to the men, that weakness as he says." He then turned around and walked away to meet with his troops. Robin followed soon after, looking at the skies as she spotted an eagle, shrieking and flying high in the sky. She looked more confident now, and yet, she felt there was something more that could be done about this whole situation. The troops geared and ready, they set off towards the borders with a vast number superiority.

* * *

><p>Robin knew full well of the atrocities committed during the supposed, 'cleansing' as the previous Exalt called it on their campaign against Plegia. She had seen the terror in her youth, barely being in her early teens. She remembered that, they were the lucky ones, and every night always carried with it the screams and pleads of innocent plegians that didn't belonged to the cult of the Grimleal, and the sound of a sword slashing through them or axes falling and crushing skulls. Because of her mother and brother disappearing, her father raised her to stay strong and don't let those sounds get the best of her, it was too much to bear for a girl at that age, for anyone. She was told that if she worked hard, she could be the Chosen One given the departure on her family, the one that would restore glory to the Grimleals in their mission, but that she still lacked an essential part that nevertheless, they thought she could attain during the years, but it was harder when his father realized it had to be his son.<p>

And still, when the war ended, most plegians were now holding a grudge on Ylisse, but she didn't care much about it at all. She felt, there had to be an explanation, her mother raised her that way, never commit a true judgment without hearing both sides of the story, and more because it was the father of Emmeryn, not her, who created that chaotic war.

"HALT!" shouted the man ahead; Robin never realized it until she snapped again with that yell that they were moving quite fast, they had reached the borders already. In front of the plegian armies, stood a small town, with a lively populace tending their own business and works. Gangrel summoned soon enough Robin, Aversa, and General Mustaf, to decide on how to trigger their plan, and even though Robin was against it, she knew very well what Gangrel wanted to do, it didn't take a genius to figure it out.

"Your Highness" said Robin, trying once more to dissuade him of it "There is no need to take any lives…just attack and let them retreat, that will get the army out of the capital and coming all the way to meet the branch you will command."

"But" interrupted Aversa, walking around Gangrel "think clear my King, if we leave survivors…"

"They will think we don't mean it." He said smiling madly as he whistled, faking the sound of a bird to get his men ready "Truth is, I'll enjoy seeing this, only let one of them leave, only one is needed to set the alarm hehehe."

Robin was clearly disappointed her King had taken lightly her suggestion, and with a single order from him, a bloody battle ensued. No, Robin well-knew that this was no battle, so did Mustafa as he kept his men from moving, under the excuse that he needed his men in full shape if they were going to proceed further in Ylissean ground. Fires were alit, houses began crumbling and the screams of women and children echoed, with the groans and the screeching sound of men grasping their last breath. The town had a little garrison stationed, which was almost obliterated immediately. Archers and snipers took aim to any straggling survivors that escaped, until only one of them, a young man with 2 arrows stuck on his back and arm, managed to get away of the gruesome assault. It was a massacre, and Robin gritted her teeth in impotence, as she looked away, again, those screams reminding her of her teenage years "_Why? If the ylisseans are at fault…why am I having these second thoughts?! This feeling in my gut…Oh gods, what have I allowed to occur?_"

She then felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Mustafa's, as he stared at her, knowing full well how she felt with this barbarous raid "It is better we question our own minds." He said as his men also stared at the merciless assault of Gangrel's men "We are soldiers, we have to follow orders issued to us, and yet" he said, looking exactly at that time, how the king ventured and slashed a man pleading for his life, killing him "we have to build our own judgment." She could see it clearly now, Mustafa was like her, they both questioned the lineage of the Grimleal cult, but moreover, the decisions of those in power, those that, knowing full well there were other paths, decided to go for the one that satisfied their needs the most. Distrust and disrespect ignited the last war, and this one, was also built on the same foundations. It was then that Robin closed her eyes, disappointed "Those who don't know their history, are condemned to make the same mistakes." She just said as Gangrel's raid continued.

When it was over and the troops passed through the village, mot had to cover their mouths and noses with a tissue or any piece of clothing; the smell of flesh burnt, and the flies that were already forming all around the battlefield were too much to bear. Robin couldn't believe her eyes; she hoped in her heart, it was all just a terrible nightmare. But it was way too real. A complete waste, what was seemed a bright town, was nothing but ruins, crops burnt, and corpses of men, soldiers…of senile, women, and children alike "Gangrel this wasn't part of the plan…" said Robin seeing the corpse of a woman holding the hand of her little daughter, an arrow stabbed on the back of the girl, right at her heart, the woman with blood below her, surely a wide wound on her torso's front.

"Yes I know." Said the King as he traveled through the ground, just laughing as his men were still moving, already separating "It is much, much better than what these ylissean dogs deserved."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" shouted Robin, already fed up with the attitude of the king, as he took a serious posture "This was madness, attacking innocents was crossing the line for sure! You're becoming the exact type of man that the previous Exalt was!"

Gangrel remained silent as his subordinates stared, then resuming their route and ignoring anything happened there. Aversa looked with dismay at her sister, shaking her head, knowing full well that she had just opposed the will of their King "Listen to me lass" said the red haired man, holding Robin by her chin and lifting her head up to look straight into his eyes "you know nothing, of the true terrors that man set loose 15 years ago, you just know a fraction of it." He then let her go, slapping her hard on her cheek, much to the surprise of everyone around "Don't you dare talk back to your King, tactician, you know full well your place, and you dare talk up at me like that?! I should have you beheaded this instant and yet" he said as Robin looked back at him, her left cheek red, as her eyes were staring straight at Gangrel's eyes, with tears forming, but with a deep hatred; this was his business, detecting the hate of others on their eyes "Hehehehe, but I still need you. Be thankful I'm merciful, unlike the previous Exalt who ordered the execution of a many of our citizens and his own. Troops, keep moving!" he ordered as if nothing happened "Stik to Aversa's plan and we shall come triumphant! On to meet with the main force!" he turned around and rallied his troops, a vast number, but turned to Robin, as Mustafa's men and the general stood by her side "Please, indulge on her some manners ok?" he added, moving out and leaving Mustafa's army right there in the town.

"Soldiers." Said Mustafa as they all rallied immediately, without hesitation or doubt; Robin felt sorry for the people, still staring all around, there were at the very least a hundred corpses "Divide in formation Tag Storm. Group A, dig tombs around the town; Group B, gather the bodies in lines to the tombs and bury these poor people, look and take any survivors out of here. Am I clear?"

"Sire, yes sire!" they all shouted in unison obediently, as Mustafa knelt next to Robin, lending her a hand to stand back up. Robin was moved by this side of Mustafa, and the hope that his soldiers did as they were told, without question, made her heart warm a bit.

"I thought they were all"

"Heartless? Cruel? Animals? Barbarians?" asked Mustafa interrupting Robin as the woman turned to the tall man "Murderers? In a fashion, it is part of the job description in Plegia." Said Mustafa, as he began carrying off the streets and houses debris to check for any survivors or wounded "We are soldiers, this is war; it is bound to happen. But, in times of peace, one never forgets the possibility of a war." He said, as his men managed to get out a small family that escaped the grasp of death "In times of war, never forget compassion." He said, pushing a rock aside from the remains of a Naga shrine, were some more survivors were sparred. In total, there were about 20 survivors, old men, children, and women; it was a miracle something like this indeed happened.

"You're different from what I thought." Said Robin, helping on the efforts as well, to which Mustafa just looked at the tactician "What do you fight for, General Mustafa?"

He remained silent a moment, and looked at the young woman's eyes filled with curiosity "To protect those I care for, from enemies outside our country" he said making a long pause and then sighing "or from within. What about you?" Robin didn't reply, she felt very confused, and now the answer was non-existent. In the past, she could have answered for her family, to avenge them, but she had grown up knowing to let go of that desire for revenge "Whatever it is, you must cling to it, else you will let war change who you really are." said that, the general left in hopes of aiding the digging group.

After a few hours, Mustafa and his men finally finished burying the fallen ones, praying to Naga that she could take care of their souls. The survivors, he suggested them to move to Regna Ferox given their alliance, and to not return to Ylisse until the war was over, and so they did. They left with provisions of the army and with a scarring memory that, given enough time, it would fade perhaps. Their army doubled their pace, and once again, headed off to the capital as Aversa's plan suggested them to do, to strike without being noticed by the ylisseans, or that their reaction time wasn't as precise as it could be.

* * *

><p>At Ylisstol, the Pegasus Knights and a good portion of the army had remained to protect the Emmeryn, it hadn't been long since the Pegasus scouts arrived with news from the army lead by Gangrel and Aversa, dispatching a response team that could face them, or at least, wither their numbers. Odds were against them for sure "Milady" said Cordelia as she arrived with her squadron of Pegasus Knights "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have problems."<p>

Phila stood beside Emmeryn, being the commander of the Pegasus Knight of Ylisse ad superior as well as mentor of Cordelia "Cordelia, explain yourself."

"Commander Phila, Exalt, I'm afraid King Gangrel's army is but a ruse and diversion." She said firmly as she got off her pegasi "I've spotted an army heading to Ylisstol as we speak and while the garrison clashes with Plegia's main army." She then looked down a bit.

"Your Highness" said Phila kneeling before Emmeryn, as the remaining soldiers barely counting around 50 were hurrying for weapons and their posts "I suggest you move with Cordelia's wing company and retreat to Regna Ferox, that way whe can"

"I won't do such a thing Phila." Replied Emmeryn immediately, standing firmly as she looked through the balcony the downtown, starting to gather in the castle gates "If I were to leave, what would our people think? What would my words mean to them and Plegia?" she asked Phila and Cordelia this, as she turned around with a smile that somehow, managed to calm the nervousness of Phila and Cordelia "I shall remain with my people. It is time we leave the castle." She said, as Cordlia and Phila nodded with their troops rallying for one final assault, it was then that Emmeryn called for Cordelia "Cordelia, I want you to do me a favor."

"Yes your Highness, anything for the exalted bloodline." She replied, as Emmeryn was accompanied by clergymen that she had called before, in their hands, the Fire Emblem "Your Highness?"

"I want you to reunite with the Shepherds in Regna Ferox, hand this to Chrom." She said, giving the Emblem to Cordelia, as she looked confused when Phila arrived as well "King Gangrel is looking for it, if he doesn't find it, there is a chance to save our people, and their future."

"But your Highness! I should remain here by your side to aid in anything"

"Cordelia, this is not the time." Said Phila as the room was emptied quickly "Her Highness and I know what the outcome of facing the plegians could turn out to be, it is much better that some remain, to preserve the legacy of Ylisse's Pegasus Knights and troops."

"But Commander Phila!"

"Cordelia, I ask of you, please." said Emmeryn trying to make her understand "The destiny of the whole world…and much more, relies on the Fire Emblem to remain in hands of the First Exalt bloodline."

"Chrom…"

"Indeed. So please, go with them, and please deliver them this message: 'The peace I seek, it may be hard to see who it is for. Please remain safe.'" She said as Cordelia was finding it a bit harder now to remain calm, but nevertheless she nodded.

"THE PLEGIANS ARE ARRIVING!" one of the soldiers shouted outside as they kept a defensive stance at the plaza. Time was nigh now.

"Please, hurry Cordelia." Ordered Phila, as the Pegasus Knights rallied for their strike, taking flight and scouting all around Ylisstol "We will buy you as much time as we can. Make haste, I pray to Naga you will be safe!" said Phila, taking on her steed and flying to meet with her sister knights, as Emmeryn hurried Cordelia to fly. As soon as she did, flying over the borders, she could hear the screams of her knight-sisters, some of braveness, others, her mind rather wanted to ignore them; the last she heard at the distance barely was an alarm horn from the gate guards, meaning that the plegians breached through it already and were raiding the capital.

Mustafa's unit was swift and accurate, yet merciful. The archers took aim to the Pegasus knights and managed to strike down half of them in the first moments of the battle, as his Wyvern Riders took the flight to clash with the women, others scouting around to take out any archers in higher grounds to avoid take out what little advantages they had. If they were very famed for their coordinated attacks before, they were even deadlier now, for Robin had developed the assault just in mere seconds of seeing the formations of Ylisse; Mustafa himself saw the gate broken down, as his men yelled in victory "Storm the city, but do not kill those who yield or citizens! No vandalism, and no attacks to the citizens!" he ordered his men, soon most of the troops left in the castle walls of Ylisstol giving up, others cut down as they kept their oaths with them to the grave; Mustafa turned to the tactician, who seemed still down and doubtful, more than ever.

"Are we doing the right thing?" she asked to Mustafa and a few of his most trusted and confidant soldiers with them "Is this the only way?" They understood what she meant; revenge was nothing but an excuse for more violence, a poor excuse at it.

"Tell me Robin, what do you REALLY, fight for?" asked Mustafa again, at a distance, seeing that his men and the ylisseans had stopped fighting.

"…To find my only family…a brother that I care for, that surely has forgotten me…" she finally replied "If he was to see me…I doubt he would recognize me anymore…" Mustafa didn't say anything else, as his men stopped raiding, taking the ylissean soldiers as prisoners so they didn't try anything funny. Meeting with Mustafa and Robin, was Emmeryn herself, Phila behind her among other Pegasus Knights that survived the fight.

"I am the Exalt Emmeryn." She said talking to the plegians, turning then to the conquering commanders "In exchange for the well-being of my people, and my soldiers, I give myself to you as a prisoner." She said as the ylisseans gasped and whispered at the sacrifice of the Exalt. Mustafa looked carefully at her, as Robin was doubtful of what to do, but he knew what crossed her mind "Very well. I, General Mustafa of Plegia, condition this as an acceptance of rendition." He said as his men surrounded Emmeryn, taking her prisoner.

"Mustafa…is this ok?" Robin asked, as Emmeryn gasped a moment seeing her face, and the mark she had in her hand as she managed to get a small glimpse of it, but it was enough for the Exalt to know it "If we keep her a prisoner, do you think the citizens won't fight us back?"

"It won't be long until King Gangrel arrives." He said crossing his arms in disappointment "He will prefer her alive. His search for that Emblem, is what drove us here." The general finally admitted, knowing of the hidden agenda of Gangrel "If it is not here, keeping her alive is the only lead he has to finding it. Take the prisoners, leave the citizens alone and in peace!" ordered Mustafa as his troops claimed the city for Plegia, the war was over now. With Ylisstol under the control of Plegia, there was little that could happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present day, back in Feroxi…<strong>_

Cordelia had recovered soon enough, and explained to the best she could the situation that had occurred on Ylisse when Chrom and his soldiers left. It was a heavy tale to the heart, for Lissa and Chrom were thinking now the worst. Cordelia stood up from the infirmary, and from her bag, she took out of it the sacred treasure of Ylisse, Marth recognizing it immediately.

"Besides the message your sister the Exalt conferred to me, she begged me to bring this to you." She said, handing the Fire Emblem to Chrom, with only one of the five spheres embed on it, the silver gem Argent, which Marth recognized as the sphere of his time, the Lightsphere "She said, that as long as the Emblem remains in hands of someone from the Exlted bloodline, there will always be a brighter future."

Chrom looked carefully at the Shield of Seals, the Fire Emblem, and he held on to it as he recalled that legend that Emmeryn always told him about. Basilio crossed his arms, as he continued the discussion "There's still more; darker news though. My spies that found Cordelia brought some piece of information." He said as he sighed and took a deep breath "Plegia retreated back to their lines, leaving nothing but destruction on their path. Since you weren't there when Ylisse fell, they said that Gangrely would put Emmeryn to trial at Plegia, and condemn her to a public execution." The room remained in an eerie silence.

* * *

><p>Back at Plegia's keep, above the remains of the skull of the Fell Dragon, Emmeryn was kept in one of the prison cells, as she was approached by a shadow figure "You don't have to conceal yourself, I know it is the tactician that was with General Mustafa." She said, as the figure revealed; it was Robin "Might I ask for your name milady?"<p>

"I'm Robin." She replied, kneeling at the front of Emmeryn's cell "Listen, I came to tell you that, you should tell me where the Emblem is."

"It is safe."

"Exalt" Robin said, having no troubles pronouncing the word "if you don't cooperate, King Gangrel will continue his plans…and he will acquire it, taking it from the hands of your brother if he needs. I offer you an alternative."Emmery didn't reply "Do it and I will do my best to save you, your siblings, and your countrymen."

"You're very kind." She replied, surprising Robin.

"What?"

"It's just that…you're different from these plegians, right?" she said, to which Robin blushed a bit "Yes, you are…pretty much, like my brother's friend." Added Emmeryn, as she began talking with Robin "He is shy, but of a good heart, caring, and attentive, giving himself before anyone else, but also a very cunning and skilled tactician." Robin gasped, her eyes widened as she knew she was talking of him.

"What do you know of him?"

"I know that he's someone dear to you, I could sense it by the way you reacted. I know, you know him from a long time, for you know his name just from the description I gave you. You two, have in the same spot, the mark of Grima" she added as Robin too her gloves off, the mark in her right hand as with Chris, making it more evident on her guess "And more importantly, you two look alike. He's your brother, am I right?"

Robin fell to the floor, looking at it for several minutes as she couldn't believe. Just no, she wasn't alone in the world anymore. She had found what she had been looking for so long already "Brother…"

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Robin; Tactician; Lv 15; HP -, Magic +<br>HP 48; Attack 12; Magic 23; Skill 15; Speed 19; Luck 12; Defense 11; Resistance 16  
>Weapon Levels: Sword C; Magic B<br>Inventory: Steel Sword, Elfire, Ruin  
>Skills: Shadowgift, Patience, Tomefaire (bear with me, I know this is impossible in-game, but for the fanfic it will be later on for use.)<strong>

_**Previous forgotten stats:  
><strong>_**Chris; Tactician; Lv 10; Magic -, Speed +  
>HP 35; Attack 18; Magic 15; Skill 20; Speed 18; Luck 16; Defense 14; Resistance 13<br>Weapon Levels: Sword C, Magic C  
>Inventory: Steel Sword, Elthunder, Mysterious Pendant (he hides it with himself, next chapter will show it a bit)<br>Skills: Dual Attack+, Vantage, Prescience**

**Marth; Hero King, Lv 22; HP -, Luck +  
>HP 55; Attack 25; Magic 17; Skill 24; Speed 26; Luck 30; Defense 21; Resistance 19<br>Weapon Level: Sword A  
>Inventory: Noble Rapier, Brave Sword<br>Skills: Prescience, Charisma, Patience, Pass**

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now, until next chapter! Some new things are coming up, so please stay tune if you enjoy this story!<strong>


End file.
